Rompiendo la maldicion del dragon
by dark-princess696
Summary: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADO POR VIX - SPES... Después de que su matrimonio termino en divorcio y de haber regresado a Egipto, Bill Weasley nunca espero enamorarse de otra veela en forma de Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**nota de la autora: **la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen.

**La historia pertenece a VIX - SPES y tengo su autorizacion.**

**Resumen: **después de que su matrimonio termino en divorcio y de haber regresado a Egipto, Bill Weasley nunca espero enamorarse de otra veela en forma de Draco Malfoy.

Rompiendo la maldición del dragón

**Capitulo uno**

Londres, julio de 2000…

Bill sonrió mientras firmaba su nombre en los papeles para finalizar su divorcio con Fleur Delacour. Cuando él se había casado con la francesa hace tres años atrás nunca imagino que iba a separarse tan pronto. Siempre había imaginado que iba a tener un matrimonio como sus padres si se había casado con un hombre o una mujer, una relación duradera con o sin hijos, donde ambas partes eran amadas y respetadas por el otro. Lamentablemente no fue así. El primer año de matrimonio había sido durante el último año de la guerra y su atención se había consumido por completo con eso. Había tenido un embarazo en el tercer año, una niña que Fleur había querido llamar Victory, pero ella había abortado a los cinco meses. En ese punto, el matrimonio había estado tambaleante durante mucho tiempo y aunque Bill estaba molesto por el bebe que no fue destruido. De hecho, había tenido la impresión de que el embarazo de Fleur era para mantener su matrimonio. Seis meses después del aborto involuntario había iniciado el proceso de divorcio.

Le había tomado un tiempo admitir (su madre todavía lo negaba firmemente) pero el ataque de Fenrir le había cambiado. Su rostro mostraba las cicatrices del ataque, aunque tres años más tarde se habían desvanecido para darle un aspecto desenfadado. Había descubierto una predilección por la carne cruda, así como un… voraz apetito sexual que Fleur se impresiono claramente. No era la voracidad que se opuso al hecho de que todos los meses para la duración de la luna llena sus impulsos se convirtiera en más animal. La elegante bruja francesa lo trataba con desprecio durante ese periodo y, a menudo se retiraba a Paris para pasar tiempo con su madre y hermana. Fue por estas razones, junto con el hecho de que Bill ya no estaba seguro de si le gustaba Fleur que se amaba solo a ella que le hizo solicitar el divorcio alegando diferencias irreconciliables.

Molly y Arthur Weasley estaban horrorizados. Ambos habían sido sorprendidos de que su hijo mayor estuviera asentando en el pasado y ninguno de ellos estuvo de acuerdo con el concepto de divorcio, no importando la razón. Su tía abuela Muriel, junto con Ginny, estaban muy contentas de estar viendo la parte posterior de Fleur y fueron muy vocales sobre ella. También había recibido el apoyo silencioso de Harry, Hermione y Charlie. No le sorprendió que Charlie le estuviera apoyando, sino que fueron lo más cercanos en edad y mejores amigos, además de hermanos. Incluso cuando Charlie estaba en Rumania y Bill en Egipto (y mas tarde en Londres) se llamaban por Flu cada semana. Si el divorcio fue la decisión de Bill y él estaba contento con eso, entonces Charlie le ayuda sin hacer preguntas.

Lo que le había sorprendido fue el apoyo de Harry y Hermione. Él había asumido que los dos mejores amigos se habían puesto del lado de Ron debido a su estrecha relación, pero al parecer no. Harry no había salido ileso de la guerra, era imposible que lo hubiera hecho. Lo que había cambiado era su confianza. Bill recordó brevemente, al niño delgado del torneo de los tres magos, sufriendo a causa de Ron. Ahora, a pesar de que el trió se había convertido en mucho masque independientes entre si. Por lo tanto, ambos sintieron la suficiente confianza en la fuerza de su amistad (y la relación en el caso de Hermione) que podría estar en desacuerdo con Ron y ponerse de lado de Bill.

Sobre todo fue gracias a Harry y a final de la guerra que Bill ya no se sentía culpable por dejar a su familia y regresar a Egipto.

Londres, agosto…

Bill sonrió mientras entraba a su diminuta oficina dentro de la rama principal del banco Gringotts. Por mucho que había amado su tiempo en Londres, esperaba con impaciencia su regreso a Egipto dentro de cuatro días. Era también muchas ganas de volver como un solo hombre. Lo único que esperaba era que los duendes hubieran elegido un buen equipo mientras él había estado en Rumania. Muggles habían descubierto una nueva tumba no muy lejos del Valle de los Reyes, pero lo encontraron carente de riquezas, lo habían desestimado de plano. Una bruja había visitado reconociendo varios ingredientes de pociones invaluable y se combinaban con varias inscripciones en la pared se había dado cuenta de que la tumba había sido diseñada para albergar el cuerpo de un mago que la obligo a ponerse en contacto con Gringotts. Intrigado por el descubrimiento, Gringotts había asignado el proyecto a Bill para el trabajo de excavación por primera vez en el campo. Antes aceptaba el cargo de escritorio y posterior a su matrimonio, Bill había sido el mas joven rompe maldiciones de Gringotts. Con la tinta en sus papeles de divorcio casi seco, Bill había pedido inmediatamente que le trasfirieran de vuelta a Egipto.

Haciendo poco caso a sus topas revelando sus pantalones casuales, camiseta y las botas de dragón de cuero desgastadas que vio dos pilas de pergamino sobre su escritorio, uno estaba formado por los solicitantes rechazados y el otro de los posibles. Hojeando la pila rechazo distraídamente antes de ver a los finalistas, su atención fue atraída por el nombre de un solicitante, Draco Malfoy. El único sobreviviente Malfoy (Lucius y Narcisa habían muerto en la guerra) apenas había sido visto en el mundo mágico en los años transcurridos desde la desaparición de Voldemort, aunque Bill había escuchado a través de Ron y Harry que el Ministerio le había castigado fuertemente. Malfoy Manor en Wiltshire había sido incautada en reparación por los crímenes de guerra al igual que la mayoría de las bóvedas de la familia dejando con muy poco a Draco. Para alguien que no había recibido la marca tenebrosa fue tratado con tanta dureza como los que habían sido mortífagos toda su vida.

Al leer el formulario de solicitud se hizo más y más incrédulo que el adolescente hubiera sido rechazado. Desde ese aspecto, había sido rechazado simplemente por su nombre. A diferencia de Ron, Hermione y Harry, Draco no había vuelto a Hogwarts para completar sus EXTASIS, los completo en privado en Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia y Pociones. Los resultados fueron impresionantes por decir lo menos, había anotado mas alto que Hermione en Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Pociones, mientras que todos sus otros grados fueron 'destacados'. Él tenía toda la cualificación que Bill normalmente tenía en cuenta en alguien que comenzaba su carrera como rompe maldiciones en prácticas. Bill sabia que no estaba pensando en lo que podría causar problemas, especialmente con su ex – esposa por hablar de su madre y el resto de la familia, pero no podía resignarse a la atención. Independientemente de lo que Draco había hecho, Bill sintió que merecía una segunda oportunidad. Con toda probabilidad, Draco vio forzando sus acciones por sus padres y con lo que Bill había tomado su decisión, los sentimientos de su madre y ex – esposa, al diablo. Draco Malfoy seria la mejor persona para tener este equipo como aprendiz y de modo que Bill lo tendría. Ahora solo faltaba encontrarlo.

Alcanzando una hoja de pergamino echo un encantamiento similar a la utilizada para escribir las cartas de Hogwarts, que escribía la dirección exacta de la ubicación actual de Draco. Leyó la hoja de papel, Bill frunció el ceño al reconocer la dirección, era de un club llamado 'Apocalipsis' en el muggle Soho. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Draco en el Londres muggle? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en el Apocalipsis? Bill estaba familiarizado con ese club en particular y no esperaba encontrar a Draco trabajando allí. Tendría que ir y hacer algo de investigación una vez que hubiera terminado el día. El club no abría a más tardar en la noche de todos modos.

Draco hizo una mueca mientras se ponía la ropa reservado de su rutina. Odiaba haber sido reducido a esto, desnudándose en un club muggle. ¡Desvistiéndose! Él era el heredero de la familia Malfoy, así que se supones que era el señor Malfoy ahora. No es que realmente importara. Los bienes Malfoy e incluso Malfoy Manor estaban en manos del ministerio si incluso no podía tocarlos. Él había aplicado para todo tipo de puestos de trabajo en el mundo mágico, pero a pesar de sus calificaciones estelares, tanto a nivel OWL y EXTASIS, pero en lugar de abrir las puertas con el nombre Malfoy las cerró. Su rechazo en Gringotts había sido el colmo, se había visto obligado a buscar empleo en el mundo muggle. Las cosas fueron aun peor allí. Como no tenia registros o experiencia que ni siquiera pudo conseguir la mayoría de empleos de baja categoría y tuvo que recurrir a esta humillación. Su alquiler se vencía la próxima semana y solo tenía el dinero para la más escasa compra de alimentos cada semana. Tuvo, finalmente sin piedad anular su orgullo y aceptar a regañadientes el trabajo en Apocalipsis. Cada noche era necesario realizar dos bailes en el escenario, cada baile en un traje diferente y en medio estaba obligado a servir a los 'clientes' y satisfacer sus caprichos.

Aunque todavía era capaz de controlar su encanto veela en una medida que no estuviera cerca del control férreo que había mantenido durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, y con frecuencia se resigno a llevar una vida de un solitario. Los hombres veela eran raros, muy raros, pero a través de una casualidad de la naturaleza, Draco había heredado de alguna manera los genes veela. Hombres y mujeres veela comparten muchas de las mismas características y Draco había estado luchando para mantener su encanto a un mínimo para no ser molestado y asaltado en las calles. Afortunadamente, con la clientela de Apocalipsis eran muggles que desconocían por completo el concepto de veelas y el deseo de que inconscientemente sentían hacia a él. Además, la mayoría de las veces las mentes vagan con el alcohol y/o drogas que se atribuyen cualquier exceso de deseo.

Lo que él mas odiaba hacer en este trabajo no eran las mayores humillaciones de todo el concepto de ser visto como un objeto sexual. Odiaba las manos húmedas, sudorosas que se arrastraban por todo el cuerpo, a tientas de lascivia y los ojos mirando que parecían seguirle donde quiera que iba. La cuestión era que Draco era virgen. El príncipe de Slytherin, ex – niño malo de Hogwarts, en secreto imaginaba la mayoría de las mujeres y libertino se rumoreaba pero estaba intacto. Todos los rumores acerca de Draco de ser un amante ardiente, alguien que tenia un alumno diferente en su cama todas las noches, cuyo único beso podría reducirse a nadie a un accidente de balbuceos eran precisamente eso. Rumores. Draco nunca había sido incluso besado.

Acabo tirando hacia arriba las cremalleras de las botas hasta las rodillas, Draco miro su apariencia en el espejo y frunció el ceño ante lo que vio. Su pelo rubio platino estaba llegando a los niveles que su padre habría preferido y sus ojos azul plata se destacaban con un delineador gris ahumado. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en pequeños shorts se cuero negro y una camisa de color negro que mostraban sus costillas que sobresalían y las caderas. 'Su' música comenzó y él tomo una respiración profunda antes de salir al escenario. Las luces brillantes oscureciendo la audiencia y se concentro en suprimir su encanto que le ayudo a centrarse en algo mas que el hecho de estar desnudándose delante de un grupo de hombres perversos y calientes constantemente. Cerro su mente durante la canción, solo volviendo a si mismo al final cuando se quedo allí con sus botas y una correa. Fue entonces cuando vio un destello de color rojo que solo pertenecía a un Weasley. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Bill Weasley aquí? Draco rápidamente entro en pánico y huyo.

A eso de las siete de la noche Bill dejo su pido y se apareció en el callejón del Soho y la vuelta de la esquina de Apocalipsis. Antes de su matrimonio con Fleur había sido un visitante regular de las discotecas y bares de por aquí cada vez que estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra. No se había molestado en cambiar la ropa de trabajo, no vio el punto. Tenía toda la intención de conseguir a Draco y salir. Mientras caminaba hacia el club arrugo la nariz con repugnancia; Apocalipsis era aun peor de lo que recordaba. Estaba poco iluminado y lleno de hombres de mediana edad mirando de reojo a los hombres jóvenes que estaban sirviendo. Todos los servidores estaban vestidos con trajes diminutos y tuvo que aguantar a vagar sus manos. Se acerco a la barra e hizo un gesto para llamar la atención del barman.

"Estoy buscando a alguien que trabaja aquí llamado Draco. ¿Me puedes decir donde puedo encontrarlo?"

"Aquí nadie se llama así. ¿Ha estado bebiendo amigo?"

"No. Por favor, estoy seguro de que él trabajo aquí. Él es mas bajo que yo, alrededor 1,80, ¿Cabello rubio platino, ojos grises?"

El rostro del hombre se ilumino en el reconocimiento. "Si, tenemos aquí a alguien que se parece, pero el no se llama Draco. Estamos hablando de princesa."

Bill dejo caer la mandíbula. "¿Princesa?" Las cosas estaban peores para Draco de lo que había imaginado.

"Si, la princesa. Él subirá al escenario en cualquier momento. Va a disfrutar del espectáculo cuando empiece a bailar. ¿Quiere algo de tomar?"

Bill asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y pidió un whisky antes de tomar un asiento con una buena vista del escenario. No podía creer que un mago se hubiera reducido a esto.

De repente, empezó la música y una figura apareció en el escenario y solo era reconocible como Draco a partir del pelo largo y rubio platino marca registrada. Bill estaba teniendo un momento difícil de conciliar al Draco del escenario con el que recordaba de la batalla de Hogwarts. En aquel entonces, Draco había estado inmaculadamente vestido con ropas caras, obviamente, la ropa y los zapatos, el cabello perfectamente peinado. Había sido difícil, pero obviamente estaba saludable con un cuerpo delgado pero musculoso. Esencialmente, él era todo lo contrario hoy. Su cabello era largo y todavía bellamente peinado, pero no tenia nada de su brillo anterior. Lo mismo se aplicaba a sus ojos; en lugar de mostrar sus emociones no estaban más que muertos. La piel que anteriormente había estado pálida como el mármol era ahora transparente y su cuerpo una vez afinado por el quidditch ahora estaba demacrado.

Vio como Draco bailo, quitándose la camisa negra ajustada y los pantalones cortos de cuero negro hasta que quedo con las botas y un poco de cuerda, dándose cuenta de que Draco se había encerrado, bailaba sin pensar. A escondidas, bastante seguro de que Draco no se daría cuenta, echo un encanto revelador en el antebrazo de Draco. Nada aparecía. Draco no había recibido la marca tenebrosa, nunca había sido un peligroso mortífago entonces Bill había estado bastante seguro de ello. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles en algunos aspectos. Miro hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de amplios ojos de plata que parecía casi asustado. Draco había terminado de bailar y se fijo en Bill, huyendo dela escena. Rápido como el rayo, Bill fue tras él, logrando agarrar su muñeca.

"¡Draco, espera!"

Draco estaba literalmente templando cuando una mano fuerte reprimió su muñeca. ¿Por qué el más antiguo de los Weasley estaba aquí? ¿Había llegado finalmente a exigir personalmente la retribución por su ataque a manos de Greyback? El pelirrojo estaba muy cerca de él, más alto que Draco con hombros anchos y musculosos. El calor irradiaba de su cuerpo y Draco sintió un aleteo en su estomago, una sensación completamente nueva para él.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Weasley? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?"

Bill miro a su alrededor, estando en el corredor que era obviamente una vía muy transitada. "¿Hay algún lugar un poco mas privado donde podamos hablar?"

Draco asintió a regañadientes. "Tengo una habitación privada. Es solo aquí abajo. Con un poco de suerte creerán que eres un cliente y no me incendio. Necesito el trabajo para pagar el alquiler de la próxima semana."

Bill lo siguió, mirando la figura esbelta y perfecta (si no esta un poco flaco) aprecio el culo antes de que se viera atrapado. No estaba contento de tener que fingir que era un cliente, pero con un poco de suerte Draco no estaría trabajando aquí más allá de esta noche. Al entrar en la sala le llamo la atención la cantidad de cosas en las habitaciones privadas, compuesto por una cama cubierta con muebles de terciopelo y seda. Draco hizo un gesto para que se sentara en un sillón mientras se ponía una bata de seda, cubriendo su virtual desnudez. Una vez hecho esto, se acurruco en una silla a distancia de Bill.

"¿Le importaría decirme que esta haciendo aquí? No importa que este un Weasley en el Londres muggle, pero ¿Qué diría su esposa el saber que esta en un club de striptease para hombres gay? Estoy seguro de que incluso la antigua señorita Delacour tendría algo que decir al respecto."

Bill se erizo ligeramente. "Estoy seguro de que la actual señorita Delacour tendría algo que decir al respecto pero no me importa mucho. Mi divorcio fue concluido hace tres semanas y he estado en Rumania desde entonces. A pesar de ser un Weasley estoy perfectamente seguro y capaz en Londres muggle. ¿Tal vez deberíamos preguntar que haces aquí Malfoy?"

"Estoy trabajando obviamente. Aun no me has dicho que haces aquí."

"Vine para hablar contigo. He venido a ofrecerte un trabajo en Gringotts."

"¿Qué?"

Draco Malfoy perdió la calma y se sentó allí con la boca abierta y grandes ojos. Bill se sintió terriblemente distraído por la idea de que Draco estaba en realidad bastante adorable, sin la calma Malfoy. Estaba también bastante distraído por la postura de Draco, sentado con las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho, su bata demasiado corto revelando su mínima ropa por debajo.

"Estoy aquí para ofrecerte un trabajo. Mira, este no es el mejor lugar para discutir esto. ¿Por qué no vamos a tu apartamento para que te puedas cambiar, te compro la cena y podemos discutir las cosas en la comida."

Draco negro con la cabeza. "No puedo dejar la mitad de mi turno. Si me voy no me pagan y lo necesito para mi alquiler y comer la próxima semana."

"Draco, no vas a volver. Ahora vine aquí y nos apareceremos en tu apartamento."

Draco se sonrojo en la mortificación cuando abrió la puerta de su pequeño apartamento y le indico a Bill seguirlo en su interior. Vivía en una zona especialmente aproximada al sur – este de Londres en un dormitorio y planos que estaban sucios, mohoso y absolutamente congelado, pero era lo mejor que Draco podía darse el lujo. No había muebles, excepto por una silla maltratada en la sala de estar / cocina y una cama que era poco mas que un colchón. Él solo había conseguido saltar tres baúles de Malfoy Manor y cada artículo había tenido que ser aprobado por el Ministerio. Un baúl contenía los recuerdos de la familia y documentos, su certificado de nacimiento, fotos de sus padres y su infancia, su manta de seguridad y juguete de peluche. Todos los artículos que no tenían valor monetario, pero su valor sentimental no tenia precio. Los otros dos baúles contenían libros escolares, algunos suministros e ingredientes de pociones y equipo así como un escaso abastecimiento de ropa. Los trajes que llevaba en Apocalipsis los lanzaba todos al rincón y Draco odiaba la sola vista de ellos. Se volvió hacia el hombre más alto y se disculpo con el fin de cambiar en algo menos… revelador.

Bill miro a su alrededor con horror donde el joven estaba viviendo. A pesar de que el rubio fuera la razón por la que había sido atacado por Fenrir, Bill no podía dejar de sentir lastima por Draco. Él no había hecho voluntariamente lo que hizo, simplemente hizo lo que hizo para complacer a su padre. Había sido evidente antes de que Draco no se habia caracterizado por Voldemort y Bill estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad. Había pasado por el resto de los solicitantes y los que los duendes habían pre – seleccionado, ninguno de ellos tenia las calificaciones que Draco tenia. Había ido a hablar con sus superiores y después de mucha persuasión Bill había acordado que podría tener a Draco como un rompe maldición en practica. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que Draco no se estaba quedando en ese basurero por otra noche. Sabiendo que tenía varios minutos antes de que Draco volviera mando una mirada en torno a las habitaciones que podía. La sala estaba vacía, salvo por la silla maltratada, un par de libros de bolsillos y cuando abrió la nevera estaba vacía a excepción de un poco de pan, leche y un par de manzanas. El cuarto de baño era horrible y cuando Bill abrió los grifos se dio cuenta de que no había agua caliente. No había manera de que fuera a permitir que nadie durmiera aquí, incluso si era Malfoy.

Él no se molesto en perder el tiempo y simplemente entro a la habitación de Draco donde el rubio estaba a medio vestir. Draco llevaba pantalones y una camiseta que estaba a punto de tirar había visto, obviamente, numerosos encantos de reparación (Bill estaba muy familiarizado con ellas) y la ropa colgaba de su cuerpo.

"Draco, empaca todas tus cosas y reduce el tamaño de tu baúl. No vas a quedarte aquí más tiempo. Te vienes conmigo."

Bill vio el momento preciso en que Draco desenterró su orgullo. Su espalda se enderezo, con la barbilla levantada y sus ojos brillando como plata liquida. También había sido aparentemente un sueño cuando Bill le había dicho anteriormente que había un puesto de trabajo.

"¿Quieres decirme por que tengo que ir contigo? Solo porque soy un stripping no quiere decir que necesito la compasión de un Weasley. Siego siendo un Malfoy."

Bill ahogo una risa. Era un petardo. Por lo menos no iba a estar aburrido en Egipto. "No es lastima. He estado en Rumania el último par de semanas celebrando mi divorcio y volví a encontrar tu solicitud en el escritorio. Estoy aquí para ofrecerte una posición de rompe maldiciones en practica. Los duendes cometieron un error, eres el candidato mejor calificado. Si aceptas el trabajo, entonces nos vamos dentro de cuatro días. ¿Qué piensas?"

Un rayo de esperanza había entrado en las esferas de mercurio. "¿Hablas en serio? ¿Me estas ofreciendo la posición?" Bill asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces voy a aceptarlo." Él le miro curioso.

"Seguro que me quieres a mi, después de… ya sabes." Draco movió su mano a la cara de Bill en lugar de completar su pregunta, buscando decididamente vergüenza.

Bill sacudió la cabeza. "Vamos a hablar de esto en detalle en otro lugar, pero esencialmente no me importa. Si aceptas el trabajo entonces es todo lo que necesitas saber. Agarra tus cosas y vámonos."

Draco no dudo de nuevo. Lanzo sus cosas en su baúl y termino de vestirse antes de volverse hacia Bill. "¿Definitivamente me estas ofreciendo un trabajo? ¿No tengo que volver a trabajar en Apocalipsis."

"Definitivamente no vas a volver a trabajar en Apocalipsis de nuevo."

Draco estaba claramente sorprendido al principio por la vehemencia en la voz del pelirrojo pero una expresión de alegría cruzo su rostro cuando comenzó a poner toda la ropa de stripping en una pila en la esquina y, apuntando con su varita, grito "¡Incendio!" Tenia una sonrisa muy satisfecho de si mismo en su rostro cuando se volvió para hacer frente a Bill. Su baúl se fue al bolsillo y metió la varita en su antebrazo izquierdo.

"Estoy listo."

Bill asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia adelante, extendiendo un brazo. "Agarra y mantengo apretado voy a aparecernos en mi casa. Bueno, mi edificio, no podemos aparecernos directamente en la sala."

"¿Dónde vives?" La cara de Draco era curiosa cuando él puso una mano sobre el antebrazo de Bill.

"Me quedo en los nuevos departamentos Avalos de la semana antes de volver de Egipto." Bill supo en el momento exacto en que Draco registro la dirección cuando la mano en la manga se apretó. "¿Estas bien con eso?"

Él vio aparecer la mascara Malfoy. "Por supuesto que estoy bien con ello. Quieres un pase para moverte, ¿Pensé que nos íbamos?"

Bill sonrió, si éste sin duda era un petardo. Él no iba a perder más e tiempo y sacar mas de quicio a Draco por lo que se concentro en la puerta de entrada de su apartamento antes de sentir la sensación familiar de aparición.

Una vez que hubieron llegado a los departamentos de Avalon fue el trabajo de minutos para Draco llegar a las escaleras y al piso. Pertenecía a Gringotts y estaba bastante bien decorado, estaba reservado para los clientes favorecidos y un trabajador ocasional no duende. Había dos grandes dormitorios, uno con un baño privado, cuarto de baño, cocina y salón. Bill le dijo a Draco donde poner sus cosas en el dormitorio antes de mostrarle el baño.

"Siéntate libre para darte un baño – me di cuenta de que no tenias agua caliente en el apartamento. Disfruta y tomate un tiempo en el baño. Voy a pedir algunos alimentos para llevar y conseguiré probablemente algunos de la cocina de mamá en alguna parte. Puedo encontrar algunas de mis ropas viejas y reducirlas, probablemente mejor de lo que estas usando. Vamos a tener que ir mañana de compras, necesitaras ropa de protección y vamos a necesitar preparar algunas pociones. Es más probable que consigas quemarte. Lo siento, esto divagando. Date un baño y voy por comida. ¿Qué te parece la pizza?"

Draco cerró la puerta del baño detrás de Bill con un suspiro de alivio. Su cabeza cayó de nuevo a apoyarse contra la puerta cuando trato de deshacerse de la inquietante sensación del aleteo que había vuelto a su estomago.

Draco languideció en la bañera de Bill durante casi una hora, lanzando hechizos de calentamiento cuando la temperatura bajaba, disfrutando del hecho de que estaba teniendo un baño con agua caliente. No había tenido un baño durante varios meses y habían pasado varias semanas desde que había tenido que detener por completo el agua caliente. Después de haber lavado su pelo varias veces estaba saliendo del baño cuando alguien llamo a la puerta y la abrió solo un poquito.

"Draco he encontrado algo de ropa para ti; es solo un par de pantalones de pijama y una camiseta, pero es probablemente mejor que lo que llevabas. Si las quieres las puedo poner en el contenedor. He pedido pizza, espero que este bien. Estará en cualquier momento."

"Si. Eso esta bien." Draco tuvo que tragar todo el nudo en la garganta. "Voy a estar en un minuto."

Después de estar completamente seco, se puso los pantalones y la camiseta tuvo que hacer una pausa y limpiar las lágrimas de su mejilla. No podía recordar la ultima vez que alguien había sido tan amable con él. Pensándolo bien, pudo. Fue un poco después de que la guerra hubiera terminado y había sido Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Los dos de ellos, las dos personas que había atormentado probablemente más durante sus años en Hogwarts habían extendido la mano de amistad a pesar de todo lo que había hecho a su favor durante la duración de la carrera escolar. También fueron las dos únicas personas que sabían que era un veela y que se debía a una de la más inteligente de generación de magos y el otro haciendo un gran trabajo de investigación hasta y después de recibir su herencia. Harry estaba trabajando en una carrera del departamento de Ley Mágica como abogado y Hermione estaba trabajando en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Cuando Harry había ganado su herencia, la herencia de la familia Black, había pasado un montón de tiempo pasando por todos los documentos antiguos, diarios y revistas que había encontrado en sus cuentas de Gringotts. Si bien se había cerrado Grimmauld Place, habían tomado la biblioteca y volvió a la recién reconstruida casa Potter en el Valle de Godric. Con las bóvedas de la familia Black, Harry había redistribuido gran parte de ella de inmediato a Andrómeda Tonks y Teddy Lupin, pero le había dado también una parte importante a Draco como descendiente de la familia Black a través de su madre. Draco había estado viviendo de ese dinero pero con ello fue disminuyendo hasta que se había acabado, a pesar de que su relación había mejorado mucho con Harry todavía era demasiado orgulloso para mendigar para obtener mas dinero. Hizo una mueca ante la idea de los dos mejores amigos, había evitado todo contacto con ellos después de que su vida se había desintegrado rápidamente alrededor de él y esperaba que algún día ser capaz de pedir disculpas y que le fueran a conceder el perdón.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, empujo los pensamientos sensibleros a la parte posterior de su mente y enderezo sus hombros, emitió un encanto de secado en su cabello y luego salió de la habitación en busca de Bill y algo de comida, su estomago hizo ruidos en acuerdo en su decisión.

Fue solo después de haber comido que Draco encontró su coraje para hablar y hacer con Bill lo que había estado muriendo desde que salieron del apartamento canallesco de Draco. Se sentía cálido, confortable y bien alimentado, ya que estaba decidido a obtener algunas respuestas. Ahora se estaba sintiendo mucho más capaz de mantener su encanto bajo control. Él ahora iba a tener su encanto bajo control con estar de vuelta en compañía de más magos.

"Bill, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Bill lo miro con curiosidad, a pesar de que sabía lo que venia. "Por supuesto que puedes. Vamos a estar trabajando juntos en un futuro próximo, así que vamos a tener que estar cómodos unos con otros. Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras."

Draco asintió con la cabeza, odiaba sentirse nervioso. Ese maldito lo tenía al borde y no se sentía seguro. Sabia que iba a tener que limpiar el aire justo para que pudiera sentirse cómodo consigo mismo.

"¿Por qué me ofreces trabajo? Has dicho que los duendes cometieron un error y que debería haber sido ofrecido desde el principio, pero ¿Por qué me lo ofrecen a mí? Es mi culpa que te veas así. Quiero decir, tu familia me odia. Tu hermano menor me ha odiado desde que empezamos en Hogwarts y estoy bastante seguro de que tu madre me echa la culpa dela muerte de tu otro hermano. Por no mencionar el hecho de que soy un Malfoy y tú eres un Weasley, por no hablar de quien es mi padre. Estas cortejando la polémica mediante el empleo conmigo - ¿Estas seguro de que quieres correr el riesgo de disgustar a tu familia?"

Bill sonrió, comprendiendo cayo en la cuenta. "¿No eres realmente el imbécil poco creído que Ron siempre decía que eras? O al menos no lo eres ahora. Tal vez Harry y Hermione estaban en lo cierto."

La cabeza de Draco se giro. "¿Qué han dicho de mi? ¿Los has visto?"

Bill se echo a reír. "Por supuesto que los he visto. Hermione esta comprometida con Ron y estamos esperando a que Harry se le proponga a Ginny en cualquier momento. Ambos han sido de la familia durante años. Hace unos años, iban por todas las cosas de Grimmauld Place y diversos documentos a través del Ministerio. Mencionaron varias veces que no habían querido hacer lo que hizo. Creo que Harry menciono algo acerca de recuerdos en el Pensadero de Snape o algo así. De todas formas, insistieron en que tal vez sin tu padre alrededor merecías una segunda oportunidad, que tal vez no fueron el pequeño y desagradable hurón que la gente pensaba que eras. También mencionaron que desapareciste de la faz de la tierra y que no respondías a sus intentos de hablar contigo. ¿Por qué es eso? Harry insiste en que los dos podrían ser amigos, al parecer, se había preguntado siempre que, incluso después de haber rechazado su oferta de amistad o algo en el primer año."

Draco abrió los ojos en la última declaración antes de sonrojarse, maldiciendo interiormente a sus traidores capilares. "Tengo la sensación de que sabes por que desaparecí de la faz de la tierra ¿No? Más allá de eso, solo tendría que averiguar si estaban en lo correcto o incorrecto. Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta, por cierto, ¿Por qué me contratas?"

"Poco tenaz no eres, como un perro con un hueso. Te contrato porque era lo correcto. Mereces una oportunidad de tener una carrera en el mundo al que perteneces. No te culpo de nada, porque nada de lo que ha sucedido a mi familia es tu culpa. Si, puede que dejaras entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts, pero no te involucraste en la batalla, Fenrir Greyback lo hizo y no mataste a Fred, otro mortífago lo hizo. ¿Cómo puedo culparte por algo que no hiciste? No tengo ningún deseo de hacer esto una y otra vez."

Cuatro días más tarde se encontró situado en la estación internacional de trasladores de Londres a la espera de partir para Egipto. No podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas para él en los últimos tres días. Para empezar, había dormido la noche en una buena cama y fantástica comida, parece que Bill era capaz de cocinar muy bien. Más importante aun, no había tenido que ir a Apocalipsis en absoluto y nunca tendría que volver. Bill le había dado un anticipo de su salario para que pudiera comprar la ropa que necesitaría para el clima más templado que estaría trabajando, así como pociones que tendría que comprar con el fin de proteger su blanca piel del duro sol. Sin las caras pociones, ardería como una patata frita. Gringotts proporcionaría las herramientas que necesitaría, pero Draco había comprado varios libros sobre maldiciones de ultima hora para completar los que había comprado mientras era estudiante en Hogwarts. Estaba nervioso por el nuevo puesto de trabajo, pero tenia la esperanza de que iba ser capaz de probarse a si mismo y construir una carrera fuera de eso.

"El próximo traslador a El Cairo saldrá de la puerta 14 en 5 minutos. Por favor, un paso adelante y agarren el traslador."

Draco miro a Bill, con la esperanza de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero a sabiendas de que había fracasado estrepitosamente cuando Bill le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

"Vamos entonces Draco. Una nueva carrera te espera… no creí ver a un Slytherin asustado."

Él sonrió mientras Draco cuadro los hombros y dio un paso adelante, agarrando el objeto que se utilizaría como traslador. "Por supuesto que no me asusta. Vamos entonces Weasley, no tengo ninguna intención de permanecer aquí. Pueden matarme de lo contrario."

"Nadie te va a matar Draco. Deja de ser tan melodramático."

La replica ingeniosa y sarcástica de Draco se perdió cuando el traslador se activo, llevándolo a los dos a El Cairo.

Se había ido apenas siete horas, en la noche, cuando Draco se tropezó en el pequeño apartamento que había sido dada por Gringotts. Era el final de su primera semana de trabajo como aprendiz de rompe maldiciones y estaba agotado. Era un trabajo muy duro, pero estaba disfrutando de cada minuto de ello. Incluso estaba gratamente sorprendido por sus nuevos compañeros. Había cuatro de ellos, tres hombres y una mujer. La única mujer del grupo era Elena, una bruja de origen eslavo que Draco ya había aprendido a no cruzarse mientras ella fuera increíblemente rápida varita, siendo campeona de duelo en Durmstrang en su año. Junto a ella estaban los gemelos, Andy y Will. Ambos eran ingleses (pero no estudiaron en Hogwarts) con acento fuerte y grueso de Yorshire, tan amplio como altos. A Draco le recordaron a Crabbe y Goyle, y que al principio le habían disgustado, pero que eran totalmente diferentes de los dos Slytherin. Para empezar, en realidad eran inteligentes. La persona que Draco se había encontrado gravitando hacia la mayor cantidad de un intento de mantener su distancia de Bill, era increíblemente alto, un mago sueco llamado Stellan pero que era conocido comúnmente como Viking. Su aspecto era muy similar a la de Draco y ya estaba tratando al mago mas joven como a un hermano pequeño. Viking había sido educado en Durmstrang también, pero era varios años mas joven que Elena.

La mayoría del trabajo que había hecho esta semana había sido trabajo duro, arenas movedizas y transporte de cosas, así como en voz baja que aprenden conjuros útiles y maldiciones. Había sido difícil tomar un asiento trasero; Draco había sido siempre un líder, siempre había estado al frente de todo, pero tuvo que admitir que él no se opuso cuando llego a ver la obra de Bill. El hombre era un genio absoluto y era increíble de ver. Draco se sintió fascinado por la forma suave y cuidadosa de esas manos grandes cuando trabajaba con objetos delicados y objetos de la tumba. También se vio en trance con ciertos atributos físicos de otros y tenia la sensación de desazón horrible cuando había sido sorprendido mirando por los demás miembros del equipo.

No estaba demasiado enamorado de toda la cosa de arena, lo tenía absolutamente todo el mundo. Lo odiaba. Él quería una ducha de agua caliente para eliminar toda la arena antes de cocinarse. Más allá de eso, sus planes para el fin de semana involucraban varios libros de textos muy grandes y pesados que habían sido recomendados por Viking y Elena. Le habían prometido que si leía varios cursos, podrían permitir que les ayudara en algunos trabajos prácticos la próxima semana. Incluso antes de comenzar su investigación a pesar de que quería una ducha para quitar la arena de su cuerpo y cabello.

Él había salido, literalmente, salido de la ducha, con el pelo húmedo colgando sobre sus hombros, la piel enrojecida por el agua caliente y una toalla pequeña envuelta precariamente alrededor de sus caderas, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Tenía la intención de simplemente ignorarlo, pero entonces hubo otro golpe y una voz grito.

"¿Draco? ¡Es Bill, abre la puerta!"

Draco maldijo interiormente, sabiendo que iba a tener problemas de control sobre si mismo y manteniendo la muestra de atracción actual, se levanto. En cambio, respiro hondo y se acerco a la puerta, abriéndola para revelar un recién duchado, obviamente (y absolutamente magnifico) Bill.

"Vístete Draco, traje la cena pensé que estarías demasiado cansado para cocinar. Recuerdo como fue mi primera semana. Bueno sigo entonces. Tan como te ves con tan solo una toalla, estoy seguro de que me sentiría mas cómodo vestido."

Draco se peleo consigo mismo por ruborizarse por completo de Bill cuando asintió con la cabeza y se disculpo para vestirse. Iba a luchar para mantenerse de saltar a su mentor.

La madriguera, noviembre de 2000…

Fleur se sentó a la mesa de madera fregada en la cocina de la Madriguera, junto con Ginny, Hermione y Audrey, la esposa de Percy, viendo como Molly bullía alrededor. Sábado por la tarde de te para las mujeres de la familia Weasley era un ritual que Molly había instigado y ninguno de ellos lo perdería si pudieran. Por ultimo, en la mesa, literalmente, gimiendo bajo el peso de los alimentos que habían sido colocados en él, Molly se sentó y se sirvió el te.

"Bueno sigo entonces, ayudando a las niñas. Honestamente, todo parece como si no hubieras estado comido correctamente. Todos estamos trabajando muy duro, ese es el problema."

Fleur sonrió para si misma, contenta de que seguía siendo bienvenida en estas reuniones semanales a pesar de ya no ser una Weasley. Todavía no podía creer que había tenido que sufrir la humillación de estar divorciada. Ella. Fleur Delacour. Después de todo el trabajo que había hecho para convencer a Molly de que ella tenía razón para Bill haber sido todo por nada. En el último año de su matrimonio, su relación acababa desintegrada. Fleur no le gustaba la vida tranquila en Shell Cottage y por mucho que le gustaba Londres hubiera preferido vivir allí. Ella no estaba enamorada enormemente con su trabajo en Gringotts y sabía que Bill quería estar de vuelta en Egipto, pero el sol abrasador habría sido desastroso para su cutis.

Sus oídos se agudizaron cuando oyó a Hermione y Ginny hablando de algo de gran interés para ella… su ex – marido.

"¿Hermione, Ginny? ¿Discuten sobre Bill? ¿Tal vez a todos nos gustaría oír?" Ella sonrió en secreto, sabiendo que Molly se haría cargo del asunto.

"¿Qué es chicas? ¿Han oído hablar de Bill? ¿Cómo estas? Apenas he oído nada de él desde que regreso a Egipto."

"Lo esta haciendo muy bien. Le encanta estar de vuelta en Egipto y la excavación va fantásticamente. Se han hecho algunos descubrimientos nuevos y los duendos están muy impresionado, sobre todo en el manejo de Bill, el líder de la excavación."

Molly literalmente resplandecía de orgullo de una madre. "Eso es maravilloso. Sabes, estoy bastante sorprendido de que Gringotts no le pidiera tomar un aprendiz todavía. Quiero decir, tiene la edad adecuada y tiene la experiencia para hacerlo."

Hermione y Ginny compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápido para ocultarlo de los ojos agudos de Molly.

"¿Ellos se lo han pedido? ¿Bill tiene un aprendiz? ¡Oh, eso es una noticia maravillosa! ¿Por qué no me dicen? Tienen que decirme los detalles. ¿Por qué Bill no me dijo nada?"

La renuencia de las dos niñas a dar cualquier información a Molly se le hizo sospechosa y su temperamento fácilmente irritado comenzaba a deshilacharse. Fleur se echo hacia atrás para ver el espectáculo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Niñas. Insisto en que me digan ahora mismo. ¿Quién es el aprendiz de Bill? No dejaran la sala hasta que me digan una respuesta,"

"Draco Malfoy."

Las dos chicas se estremecieron ante los chillidos derivados tanto de Molly y Fleur. "¿Qué? ¿MALFOY? ¿Bill tiene a un mortífago como aprendiz? Ese muchacho mío tiene mucho que explicar."

Cuando Molly se alejo, presumiblemente para hacer un Howler y enviárselo a Bill, Hermione y Ginny compartieron una mirada culpable, tendrían que advertir a Bill y Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**nota de la autora: **la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen.

**La historia pertenece a VIX - SPES y tengo su autorizacion.**

**Resumen: **después de que su matrimonio termino en divorcio y de haber regresado a Egipto, Bill Weasley nunca espero enamorarse de otra veela en forma de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos<strong>

Egipto, marzo 2001…

Draco hizo una mueca como otro Howler voló a través de su ventana en las garras de una lechuza. Permitió que la criatura la soltara antes de eliminarla por un buen tiempo "Incendio." Él sabia muy bien después de seis meses a partir de lo que cualquier Howler iba a venir ya sea de Molly o Ron Weasley y Fleur Delacour, incluso. Molly y Ron simplemente se limitaban a gritarle, pero Fleur era un poco más atrevido. Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que ella había enviado un sobre lleno de algún tipo de veneno. A juzgar por algunas de sus opciones, Draco sabía que la bruja francesa tuvo que haber sido uno de los mejores estudiantes de Pociones en su último año, eran muy creativos y solo se conocería a alguien que estaba interesado en el objeto exterior del plan de estudios. Otra de sus favoritos era puro pus bubotuberculo que cuando abrió el sobre había causado que sus manos tuvieran quemándose muy dolorosamente. Desde entonces había tenido que lanzar hechizos que revelaran todo su mensaje en caso de cualquier otra cosa que cayera delante de él.

Reviso el resto del cargo y vio solo un par de cartas de Harry y Hermione, las puso a un lado y fue a prepararse para el trabajo. Habían enviado a alguien a la sucursal de Gringotts de Paris por las ultimas dos semanas y el hombre, Jean – Luc, había hecho un descubrimiento de un par de días antes en un sitio independiente y Bill había asignado a Draco a ir y comprobar que funcionaba. Creía que había un artefacto oscuro y Draco se consideraba la persona mas adecuada. Estaba bastante nervioso, ya que era su primer gran proyecto por si mismo y quería demostrar a los duendes que no habían cometido un error al darle este trabajo.

Una hora después estaba volando a través del desierto con Jean – Luc en camino hacia el sitio donde el francés había encontrado el artefacto. Había ido a ver con Bill y le había dicho que estaba siendo dado unas escasas tres horas para hacer una exploración inicial del artefacto antes de dar vuelta a la excavación. Al salir, no se dio cuenta del ligero hormigueo cuando Bill le lanzo un hechizo de rastreo sobre él. Algo sentía sobre el francés.

Cuando llegaron al segundo sitio, Draco estaba ligeramente sospechando descubrir que estaba completamente desierta, no había nadie más allí. La decisión de que tal vez estaba un poco paranoico, centro su atención en el artefacto que estaba a la vista. Había algo 'apagado' al respecto, pero antes de que pudiera averiguar lo que era, sintió un cosquilleo de magia y logro ir detrás de una pila de cajas. Él se asomo desde detrás de ellos para ver el rostro de Jean – Luc disolver el glamour para revelar a Fleur Delacour. Escucho un bien dirigido "Reducto" botando las cajas en el proceso.

Él se apresuro a emitir un "Protego" como evito varios "Petrificus Totalis" y "Locomotor Mortis", sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente antes los hechizos que la ex estudiante de Beauxbatons estaban al límite de maleficios y maldiciones oscuras. A toda prisa, lanzo varios hechizos de los suyos, agradeciendo recordar el diario de su padrino al lanzar "Levicorpus" que el ex espía había inventado. Siguió con la especialidad de Ginny Weasley, el hechizo moco murciélago, sofocando una sonrisa a la bruja francesa. Lo que él no estaba preparado para el talento de Fleur como duelista. Draco había sido uno de los mejores de su año, el mejor detrás de Harry, pero Fleur le hacia correr por su dinero.

Entro en pánico mientras esquivaba una maldición para romper los huesos que fue seguido rápidamente por un hechizo de licuación de huesos. Mientras se movía hacia la izquierda enviando la maldición adflictatio a la bruja, sonriendo, ya que la golpeo y ella grito. La maldición era técnicamente legal, ya que podría ser fácil de defender. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para que ella se recuperara tan rápido. Con la guardia baja por un minuto, se las arreglo para conseguir pasar su escudo y echar "Incarcerous." Mientras estaba tendido en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, Fleur se puso sobre él, dirigiendo su varita con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Voy a disfrutar de eso. Una ultima cosa que debería asegurar que estarás fuera de mi camino para siempre. ¡LACERO!"

Draco era incapaz de pensar correctamente debido al dolor abrasador cuando la bruja procedió a emitir la misma maldición otras dos veces y su ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de desmayarse fue que Fleur había tenido éxito en sus intentos de deshacerse de él.

Cuando Draco no regreso después de cuatro horas y media, Bill siguió el hechizo de rastreo para encontrar algo que hizo saltar el corazón a la garganta. Draco estaba en la arena rodeada ligeramente de arena pegajosa, sangrienta. La sangre aun goteaba lentamente de las varias heridas en el torso. Su cara estaba roja y quemada por la exposición constante del duro sol egipcio. No había ni rastro de Jean – Luc. De inmediato envió su patronus al hospital mágico de El Cairo para informarles de que había una emergencia, paciente de alta prioridad en camino.

Mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo Draco acunándolo cerca de su cuerpo, los ojos de Draco se abrieron un poco y se las arreglo para susurrar unas palabras.

"No era un francés. Jean – Luc era Fleur. Ella me ataco."

"Muy bien Draco. No digas nada más. Te voy a llevar al hospital ahora. Todo va a estar bien."

Bill frunció el ceño cuando vio la forma inmóvil y muy pálida de Draco acostado en la cama de hospital en el hospital mágico de El Cairo. Todavía no podía superar el hecho de que Fleur había hechizado a Draco, en particular en los hechizos y maldiciones que había usado, muchos de ellos dudosas maldiciones oscuras. La bruja francesa había desplegado un amplio abanico de hechizos y su ferocidad al emitirlas había mostrado precisamente por que había sido seleccionada como competidor en el torneo de los tres magos hace tantos año. Hasta ayer, cuando ella había atacado a Draco, Bill no había entendido por que había sido tan vengativa hacia el otro rubio pero ahora sabia el razonamiento.

Él había pensado que Fleur había aceptado el divorcio y el razonamiento detrás de el, pero al parecer no. Pasado casi nueve meses había demostrado. La bruja francesa seguía enamorada de Bill y estaba decidida a volver a ganar, convencida de que el hijo mayor Weasley era su compañero. Lo que Bill había llegado a realizar en las horas de agonía mientras esperaba que le dijeran que Draco iba a estar bien, era que habían mas de sentimientos platónicos por Draco. Sentía por el rubio más joven lo que había sentido por Fleur en los primero días de su única relación más fuerte. Había tenido aventuras amorosas con otros hombres antes, sobre todo cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts y durante sus primeros días en Egipto, pero nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte antes. Era casi como si hubiera una compulsión atrayéndolo hacia Draco.

*** FLASHBACK ***

Había tardado menos de un mes para Bill notar a Draco de una manera que nunca había esperado. Bueno, que había conocido desde el principio vio a Draco estaba en un escenario con nada mas de una tanga y botas, él era atractivo – demasiado delgado para las palabras, pero sin duda atractivo de todos modos, pero no había sido preparado para caer por él como lo había hecho. Había sido similar a la forma en que había sentido hacia Fleur en un principio pero mucho más fuerte. Al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de que había otros miembros del equipo que actuaba de la misma manera. Era como si fueran atraídos a Draco como polillas a una llama.

Había oído historias de sus hermanos menores que Draco había tenido estudiantes, hombres y mujeres, reuniéndose alrededor de él en Hogwarts, en particular en su sexto año, y las dos cosas combinadas llevo a varias posibilidades. Comentarios de la compulsión y certeza sobre Draco hizo pensar a Bill y empezó a preguntarse si tal vez su nuevo empleado tenía algo de sangre animal. Seria sorprendente, dado el énfasis de la familia Malfoy era pura sangre, pero entonces había varias criaturas que se consideraban como igual de poderosos y venerados en ciertos círculos como pura sangres. De estos, estaban las veelas en la parte superior de la lista.

Envió algunas indagaciones, la recopilo información con cuidado, antes de finalmente escribir a Harry y Hermione. Los dos habían llegado a conocer a Draco a través de los casos que estaban tomando en el marco de sus estudios, tenían acceso a la documentación de varias líneas de sangre, herencias y arboles familiares – que eran necesarias para demostrar sus teorías.

En espera de sus respuestas llego a una conclusión más, que estaba enamorado de alguien por primera vez desde su divorcio. Esto era completamente diferente a lo que había sentido por Fleur y le había dado mucho más rápido. Había conocido a Draco menos de dos meses. Había tenido años de sus hermanos quejándose del heredero Malfoy, cómo era que un imbécil, sarcástico, malvado, desagradable, un matón. El Draco que estaba conociendo era completamente diferente. Él era dulce, deseoso de complacer, muy trabajador, inteligente, amable, de buenos modales y, por supuesto, poseía el letal encanto Malfoy. También era más bien tímido, con una seria debilidad por el chocolate de Honeyduke. Bill había encontrado a si mismo disfrutando conocer a su aprendiz.

Por las primeras semanas había sido fácil distanciarse de Draco y convencerse que su relación era solo de maestro y aprendiz. Al final del día, Draco se iba a su pequeño apartamento que le había dado Gringotts y Bill regresaba a la pequeña casa de campo, pero cómodo, no lejos de la que había vivido antes de mudarse a Londres. Se evitaría la socialización con Draco por su cuenta, solo va a lo largo de cuando el equipo de excavación todo salió tan bien. Había pensado que estaba manteniendo las cosas en la parte superior, pero el par de veces que trato de salir en fechas que era un completo desastre. Siguió pensando en Draco y lo que seria tener una relación con él. Fue el colmo cuando Bill despertó una mañana con las sabanas pegajosas y la vergonzosa consecuencia de haber tenido un sueño húmedo. El sueño más placentero de un baile de un particular rubio que él recordaba correctamente.

Él había tomado su decisión. No iba a evitar a Draco como lo había echo. En cambio, había decidido que iba a cultivar una amistad con Draco y ver a donde iban las cosas. No estaba completamente seguro de que Draco fuera gar o bisexual, incluso. Todo lo que podía hacer era tener paciencia y ver a donde iban las cosas. Si hubiera un poco de suerte entonces podría obtener lo que él quería salir de esto.

*** FIN FLASHBACK ***

Se había dado cuenta por primera vez hace meses que se encontró con el joven atractivo, pero hubo razones que le habían impedido hacer o decir cualquier cosa. La primera de esas razones era que Draco nunca había mostrado ningún indicio de que estaba interesado en los hombres y, además, con cuatro hermanos y una hermana en Hogwarts en el mismo tiempo que Draco, Bill había escuchado todos los rumores que indicaban que estaba definitivamente derecho. Nunca había mostrado ningún interés en las mujeres en la excavación – dos de las cuales eran hermosas sin duda. La segunda razón era que Draco estaba en juicio con Gringotts. Bill tenía que convencer a los duendes que le permitieran tomar a Draco como un aprendiz que no iba a darles motivo para terminar el aprendizaje. Ello no significaba que cualquier interacción con Draco necesariamente causara problemas; Draco se llevaba bien con los demás miembros de la excavación y había demostrado con creces su talento en rompe maldiciones. El periodo de prueba seria a finales de julio o principios de agosto y Bill estaba bastante seguro de que a Draco le ofrecerían un puesto permanente. Quería hacer un movimiento, pero él no sabia si seria bien recibida por el rubio o no.

Sin embargo, el incidente con Fleur había empujado solo las cosas adelante. Iba a tener un mejor control sobre sus interacciones con Draco, si no quería irritar más a Fleur. No podía creer que su posible futura relación estaba siendo dictada por su ex – esposa. Ella no debía tener más nada que haber en su vida.

Una cosa era cierta sin embargo. Él se negó rotundamente a dejar que la mujer tuviera alguna forma de control sobre su vida nunca más. Se había metido bastante. Si él decidía hacer una obra de teatro para Draco entonces tanto Fleur y su familia tendrían que aprender a vivir con ello.

Un mes mas tarde… 9 de junio, el cumpleaños 21 de Draco

Fleur sonrió con aire de suficiencia cuando comprobó que la poción Multijugos estaba completa y solo requería del ingrediente final. Había pasado casi tres meses asegurándose que la poción era perfecta, pero entonces no había sido la mejor estudiante de Beauxbatons en todas las asignaturas por nada. Ella sabia que la poción era perfecta, pero entonces tenía que serlo. Esta era su última oportunidad de conseguir que su ex – marido le diera la espalda al mortífago. Ella no era estúpida. Ella sabía que Malfoy era un veela, más de pura sangre que ella. Podría aceptar que si no hubiera visto la forma en que la pequeña zorra miro a su ex – marido y las feromonas que salían de él cuando estaba en presencia de Bill.

Mirando el reloj, vio que ella tenía que hacer un movimiento de lo contrario su plan no funcionaria. Saco un frasco de su túnica y lleno una copa con la poción Multijugos. Con la ayuda de un hechizo de invisibilidad que había sido capaz de colarse en el apartamento de Draco mientras que estaba fuera en el lugar de la excavación y selecciono algunas de sus ropas, así como recoger cuidadosamente algunos pelos que estaban en la almohada. Una simple dosis de Veritaserum y cantidades abundantes de whisky de fuego seguido de un obliviate había asegurado que conocía los planes de Bill para esta noche cortesía de un colega cercano y significaba la situación perfecta para sabotear sus planes con Draco. Levanto una ceja, sorprendida del olor y el color de la poción, una vez que había añadido los pelos – no a su vez el color de un rango normal y el olor que había notado cuando se utilizaba durante la guerra para hacerse pasar por varios mortífagos. Descartando que de la mano como innecesario bebió la poción y se acerco al espejo. Ella sonrió para sus adentros al ver las características de Draco Malfoy mirándola. Ahora para agilizar las cosas.

Solo tomo unos minutos para caminar hasta el bar donde Bill y Draco había acordado reunirse y luego todo lo que tenia que hacer era esperar a que su ex – marido llegara. Ella no podía creer que había tenido que recurrir a esto en un intento de que Bill volviera. No podía creer que estaba cayendo por ese pequeño rubio mortífago, sino que tenia que ser el encanto veela. Bill en realidad no podía estar interesado en Malfoy. Molly le había apoyado en su búsqueda de ganar de nuevo a Bill pero tenia la sensación de que incluso la matriarca Weasley había estaba sorprendida, así que había sido descrito como 'maldad', pero Fleur prefería la palabra ferocidad, de sus ataques a Draco. Eso no quería decir que la otra bruja no era aun de apoyo de la compañía de Fleur, pero ella prefería la astucia de este plan actual en lugar de un ataque a Draco. Ella levanto la vista cuando alguien entro al bar y sonrió al ver al alto atractivo pelirrojo. Ya era hora de poner este plan en acción.

Bill se acerco a ella y coloco un regalo sobre la mesa a la izquierda de ellos. Se inclino y le dio un abrazo a Draco, o que él creía que era Draco. Mientras se hacia un poco hacia atrás Fleur levanto la vista y fue un poco desconcertante descubrir que Draco era casi de la misma altura que ella, si no, una pulgada mas escasa. Ella sonrió y apretó más la musculatura del cuerpo.

"Por lo tanto, ¿No puedo obtener un beso de cumpleaños?"

El rompe maldiciones no se dio la oportunidad de responder cuando la persona que creía que era Draco se acerco y lo beso en los labios. Bueno, él no iba a quejarse acerca de este reciente giro de acontecimientos.

Draco tarareaba alegremente mientras hacia su camino de regreso a su pequeño apartamento para cambiarse para la noche. No podía recordar la última vez que había disfrutado de su cumpleaños tanto, aunque el día había sido dedicado al trabajo. Un búho había traído en la mañana los regalos de Harry, Ginny y Hermione. Hermione le había enviado las últimas novedades en Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, mientras que Ginny le había enviado un paquete de su chocolate favorito de honeydukes más finos y dulces surtidos. Sin embargo, había sido el regalo de Harry que Draco había deleitado en extremo (así como lo que causo a pasar llorando una buena media hora llorando). Harry, para sorpresa de todos, no se había unido al departamento de aurores (que lo había dejado a su mejor amigo), pero esta entrenando para convertirse en un abogado. En lugar de formar su propia practica, cuando obtuvo el titulo, algo que habría sido extremadamente lucrativo teniendo en cuenta su nombre, que iba a trabajar en el Ministerio. Ya había hecho su negocio para obtener el indulto y el reconocimiento oficial para las personas que habían muerto durante la guerra y que sentía que merecían.

La primera persona que había logrado había sido con Remus Lupin, que habían ganado una orden póstuma de Merlín primera clase por su trabajo encubierto entre los hombres lobos a pesar de que no le gustara al Ministerio por la licantropía del propia Lupin. Su segundo éxito había sido el perdón oficial de su padrino Sirius Black, así como una orden póstuma de Merlín segunda clase, lo que eximia la herencia familiar Black y Grimmauld Place a Harry oficialmente. Sin embargo, fue su éxito más reciente y más dura batalla que significa más a Draco. Harry había conseguido, a través del uso de memorias de Pensadero y Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape fue absuelto de todas las actividades de mortífago, así como su trabajo como espía en la reconocida Orden del Fénix. Con este reconocimiento Snape había ganado una orden póstuma de Merlín primera clase. Harry había incluido en el papeleo, así como una carta para Draco por el retrato de Snape que había ido a la oficina del director de Hogwarts. La carta de Harry también informo de que Draco como ahijado de Snape y el más cercano al hombre, quien tenía bóvedas sorprendentemente completas y todos los efectos personales habían quedado para él. Los fondos estaban disponibles de inmediato, pero Harry había enviado a los diarios privados de Snape y revistas de pociones personales. Fueron estos que mas habían entusiasmado a Draco. Él siempre había idolatrado a su padrino (solo un poco menos de lo que había idolatrado a su padre) ya que a pesar de sus conexiones con los mortífagos, Severus Snape había sido considerado como una de los mejores maestros de Pociones en toda Europa. Incluso hojeando las revistas, Draco podía ver que algunos de los descubrimientos de Severus serian útiles ya que estaban excavando la tumba del maestro de pociones.

Había amado los regalos pero estaba aun más entusiasmado por la noche. Iba a pasar toda la noche con Bill, su compañero. Su jefe le había ofrecido llevar a Draco a una cena y beber para celebrar su cumpleaños 21. Iban a la ciudad más cercana a un bar o restaurante que era uno de las favoritas de Bill. El hecho de que Bill había insistido en que fueran los dos en lugar de todo el equipo, Draco tena esperanzas de que el pelirrojo estuviera empezando a sentir algo por él que no fuera platónico. El resto del equipo no se había impresionado pero le habían echo una fiesta a la hora del almuerzo en vez de pequeños regalos y todos los alimentos favoritos de Draco.

Se quito sus ropas con arena y se metió a la ducha para lavar la arena y suciedad de un día en el lugar de excavación. Tenía toda la intención de buscar su mejor noche y nadie podía resistirse a un Malfoy en su mejor momento. Su padre pudo haber sido un grano en el culo en marcha, en el mejor de los casos, pero no se podía negar que se veía bien mientras estaba a los muggles. Cuando salió de la ducha se vio en el espejo, sonriendo a lo que vio. Ya no se veía demacrado como hace diez meses, cuando Bill le había ofrecido trabajo. Las comidas regulares en combinación con el ejercicio de estar en los sitios de excavación significaban que su cuerpo estaba tonificado y musculoso, más aun de lo que había sido cuando estaba jugando quidditch con regularidad. Los largos días bajo el sol egipcio significaba que ya no tenia la piel pálida, pastosa que se había asociado con él en la escuela, sino que tenia un brillo saludable que había que su pelo y sus ojos se destacaban aun mas. Alcanzo la ropa que había elegido la noche anterior (después de muchas vacilaciones) y se los puso antes de deslizar un peine por su pelo. Se miro en el espejo y satisfecho, deslizo su varita en su funda, cogió algo de dinero y se dirigió hacia el punto de aparición.

Después de haber aparecido no le llevo mucho tiempo caminar hasta la barra y empujo mas allá la cortina del sector privado, Bill le había dicho que solo se reunirían para detenerse mientras miraba con horror la vista frente a él. Bill estaba allí como lo había prometido, pero no estaba solo. Enyesado junto a su frente, atacando la boca de Bill y con las manos envueltas en largos rizos rojo sangre, había una mujer alta y rubia de aspecto muy atractivo en lo que él lo único que reconocía como suyo era un par de los mejores trajes de Paris – hecho que no había sido capaz de encontrar cuando estaba decidiendo que ponerse. Ahora era evidente por que no podía encontrarlos. Esa perra había robado su apartamento.

Draco se quedo allí, con la boca abierta con la sangre drenada de su rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Bill estaba besando a una bruja rubia que se parecía mucho a su ex – esposa. Él estaba besando a Fleur. Para una pareja divorciada supuestamente parecían muy enamorados. Draco no lo podía creer. Él estaba completa y totalmente devastado. Había pensado que en los últimos dos mesas las cosas se habían sometido a un cambio sutil en su relación con Bill. Había pensado que el hombre mayor podría haber comenzado a sentir algo por Draco que los sentimientos normales de un amigo o un empleado. Al parecer se había equivocado. Bill, obviamente, aun tenia sentimientos por su ex – esposa. No pudo evitar el audible sollozo que escapo de su garganta. Esto era, todos sus seños y esperanzas desde el momento en que se había dado cuenta de su herencia se hicieron añicos ahora. Sabía que Bill era su pareja y si Bill había elegido realmente a Fleur entonces Draco estaba condenado a una vida solo. Sus genes veela no le permitían tener una relación romántica o sexual con otra persona. Sus rodillas se doblaron y sabía que tenía que salir de allí. Todas las esperanzas de una cena romántica para dos huyeron al darse cuanta de que su cumpleaños perfecto se había disuelto en un desastre. A medida que mas sollozas comenzaron a escapar de él, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras la pareja rompió el beso y Bill vio a Draco que estaba en la puerta, apoyado en el marco. El pelirrojo miro a la rubia en sus brazos con confusión solo para transformarse en furia al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, sin embargo, Draco había huido del restaurante de regreso hacia el punto de aparición.

"¡Draco!"

Bill no tenia ni idea de lo que se había metido a Draco pero ciertamente no se quejaba. El rubio se sentía tan bien en sus brazos como lo había imaginado siempre. Había estado un poco sorprendido por la forma en que Draco estaba actuando, pero luego también lo envolvieron las sensaciones de que no era demasiado contemplar a Draco que estaba actuando fuera de lugar. Estaba más que un poco frustrado cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de un sollozo.

Bill rompió el beso y sobre la cabeza del rubio en sus brazos tenia una vista perfecta de la puerta. Lo que vio lo confundió por completo. Allí, mirando completamente devastado estaba Draco. Bill ahora estaba confundido por completo. Bajo la mirada a la rubia entre sus brazos, el rubio que él creía que era Draco, para ver que se trataba de Fleur. De inmediato la empujo y grito al hombre por el que había desarrollado sentimientos.

"¡Draco!"

Era demasiado tarde, la puerta estaba vacía y escucho la puerta principal del restaurante cerrarse. Iba a ir tras él, pero primero tenia que hablar con Fleur de una vez por todas. Se había metido en su vida demasiadas veces en los últimos veces y había herido a Draco lo cual para Bill era insoportable.

"¿Qué diablos estas pensando Fleur? ¿Cómo es posible que pensaras que esto era una buena idea? No haces más que daño a la gente con tus acciones. Mas importante aun, estas perjudicando a Draco, pero no creo que te importe. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

El rostro de la bruja se retorció, mirando feo en su furia. "¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? Lo hice porque te amo, aun te amo. ¡Nunca deje de amarte!"

"No, Fleur. No creo que me quieras, creo que todavía estas convencida de ello. Nosotros no trabajamos juntos, sino que simplemente no funciono. Sabes eso, pero no creo que puedas aceptarlo."

"Tu madre…"

Bill exploto. "Si bueno, mi madre no ha tenido ningún control sobre mi vida desde que me fui a Egipto hace 10 años. Puede regirme y tramar todo lo que quieras pero no va a cambiar nada. Iba a salir antes y después de quedarte embarazada y sentí que no podía salir. No cambio nada y aunque el aborto involuntario fue la gota final. No te quiero Fleur. No nos hemos amado durante mucho tiempo y no va a cambiar. Me encanta Draco. Lo ha hecho desde hace varios meses y no va a cambiar tampoco."

"¡Pah! ¿Amar a un mortífago? ¿Has olvidado que Malfoy es la razón por la que te ves así? ¿Qué tienes terribles… cicatrices?"

Bill sacudió la cabeza. "Draco pudo haber dejado entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts, pero fue mi decisión participar en la batalla con Fenrir y los resultados son las consecuencias de mis acciones y no la suya. Fleur, quiero que te vayas ahora. Ya sea irte en silencio ahora y jurar no volver o dejar de meterte en mi vida otra vez. Si no lo haces, voy a llamar a seguridad y hacer que te acompañen hasta la red Flu. ¿Qué será?"

Fleur grito de rabia. "¿Sabias que tu precioso Draco era una veela? No es amor, sino deseo lo que sientes por él. Amor. ¡Pah! Es probable que su encanto es lo que te atrajo."

"Creo que debe haber sido lo que paso contigo. No se como pensé que estaba enamorado de ti."

Sus palabras le valieron una furiosa bofetada en la mejilla. Antes de que pudiera darle una bofetada más, Bill agarro su muñeca y la arrastro hacia afuera al restaurante principal.

"¿Tamwar? Podrías por favor llamar a seguridad y pedirles que escolten a la señorita Delacour hasta la red Flu y garantizar que no intente entrar a este lugar."

Draco sollozo mientras corría de vuelta a sus habitaciones desde el punto de aparición, las imágenes que acababa de ver estaban firmemente impresa en su mente. Había pensado que algo se había ido desarrollando entre Bill y él, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Bill acababa de sentir pena por él. El problema era que sabía que William Weasley era su compañero. Había conocido antes de quince días de su llegada a Egipto. Con él ser un veela no había nadie mas para él. Nunca había sido y nunca lo haría.

Tan pronto como entro a su habitación de inmediato se lanzo al chocolate Honeydukes que Ginny le había contrabandeado la última vez que le había visitado. Él movió su varita en su ropa y murmuro el encanto para empacar sus ropas. Con la ropa volando por la habitación, se cambio su pijama y se encerró en su chocolate. Él iba a enfurruñarse melancólicamente por un tiempo, dedicarse a si mismo, antes de regresar a Inglaterra. Esperaba que Harry y Ginny le permitieran quedarse con ellos durante un tiempo hasta que él decidiera que hacer. No se hacia ilusiones en cuanto a su importancia aquí; Bill estaría muy bien sin él. Lo único que sabia era que no podía quedarse en Egipto o Inglaterra, sino que solo seria muy doloroso ver a Bill y Fleur feliz. La sola idea lo hizo llorar aun más fuerte en la medida que él estaba luchando por respirar.

Estaba tan envuelto en su miseria, que no pudo oír los golpes en la puerta y no se dio cuenta cuando Bill pateo la puerta abriéndola. Se dio cuanta cuando unos fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él y una voz dijo su nombre.

"Draco."

Él miro los rasgos curtidos y brillantes ojos azules. Sus ojos se ampliaron antes de llenarse de lágrimas otra vez cuando golpeo el amplio pecho frente a él, sus sollozos cada vez más histéricos.

"¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Vete!" Estaba presionando inútilmente al otro hombre. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¡Vuelve con tu preciosa esposa!"

"Draco no. No, no, no. Por favor, Draco, escucha cariño."

"¡CALLATE!" Grito Draco, su voz ya ronca. "No soy tu cariño, no lo soy. Déjame solo."

Cuando Draco ataco, Bill logro capturar ambas muñecas de Draco en una mano, el otro brazo se fue alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Draco dejo de llorar pero las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras hipo en hipo en voz baja. Bill sonrió suavemente antes de iniciar su explicación.

"No voy a dejarte solo. Vas a sentarte en silencio y escuchar mi explicación. Me explico cariño." Su voz se elevo ligeramente a medida que Draco había comenzado a sacudir la cabeza. "No me di cuenta de que era Fleur. Pensé que eras tu." Le dio una sonrisa autocritica ante la mirada de incredulidad de Draco. "Ella estaba usando poción Multijugos y estaba usando su encanto, así que pensé que eras tu. Ella estaba en el lugar donde habíamos acordado reunirnos y ella actuaba como tu. Hasta que llegaste no tenía razón para no creer que eras tú. Se que Severus era tu padrino y te enseño Legilimancia. Úsalo. Quiero que uses Legilimancia en mí; es la única manera de que sepas que estoy diciendo la verdad." Como Draco parecía inseguro, asintió con la cabeza para tranquilizarlo. "Esta bien. Confió en ti cariño."

Draco mordió su labio pero luego susurro "Legilimens" cuando Bill trajo los recientes acontecimientos a su memoria. Fue obra de pocos minutos y Draco estaba colapsando en contra de pecho inundando de lágrimas frescas, cantando "Lo siento" una y otra vez.

Bill sonrió antes de besar suavemente la sedosa melena rubia. "No es culpa tuya, pero quiero dejar una cosa clara para que no haya mas confusiones. Somos compañeros, ambos lo sabemos. Mas que eso, estoy enamorado de ti y desde hace meses. Creo que estoy en lo cierto al decir que tú también me amas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? ¿Me amas?"

Draco asintió con la cabeza, tirando sus manos de las manos de Bill con el fin de enjugar las lágrimas de su rostro. "Si, te amo."

"Bueno, entonces. Vamos a hacer esto correctamente y tomarnos nuestro tiempo, pero te lo digo ahora que tengo toda la intención de casarme contigo. ¿Alguna objeción? ¿No? Bien. Vamos."

"¿Qué? Tenemos que hablar de esto." Draco estaba cavando sus talones.

"No, no tenernos nada que discutir, no en este preciso momento. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que te amo y te amaba antes de saber que éramos compañeros. Todos los detalles pueden esperar hasta mañana. Por ahora, vamos a tomar un baño juntos y luego ir a la cama."

"¿Baño? ¿Cama? ¿Juntos?" Draco estaba mortificado que su voz chillo.

La frente surcada de Bill en confusión antes de darse cuenta. "Draco, ¿Eres virgen?"

Obtuvo su respuesta en forma de un definido rubor que apareció en las mejillas. Su sonrisa se amplio mientras tiraba a Draco en su regazo y prácticamente ronroneo la siguiente pregunta.

"Draco, ¿Has sido besado antes?"

Una vez mas, su respuesta fue no vocal, una sacudida de cabeza. Estaba eufórico, no solo era el compañero de Draco, Draco estaba intacto, totalmente intacto hasta el punto de nunca haber sido besado. Iba a ser Bill quien iba a introducir a Draco a todos los placeres sexuales, e iba a disfrutarlo a fondo. E iba a empezar ahora. Como regalo de cumpleaños iba a dar a Draco su primer beso.

"Draco, voy a besarte ahora."

Draco estaba inmóvil cuando Bill se inclino para besarlo. Estaba paralizado aun cuando unos suaves labios descendieron sobre él y se encontraron varios segundos antes de que él gimiera. No estaba muy seguro de que hacer y no había respondido a pesar de que estaba disfrutando de las sensaciones. Se decepciono cuando Bill se alejo, sintiéndose como una niña cuando se ruborizo una vez más cuando Bill acaricio su mejilla con sus nudillos.

"No te preocupes Draco. Solo cierra los ojos y copia lo que hago."

Dos grandes manos tomaron su cara y acercándose a la cabeza de Bill y los ojos cerrados revoloteaban por cuenta propia. Sentía el aliento caliente de Bill en su boca antes de que sus labios fueran capturados de nuevo. Bill mantuvo el beso poco exigente encontrando a Draco difícil de resistir. Se alejo la suficiente como para recuperar el aliento y murmurar "Eres hermoso" antes de abalanzarse hacia abajo demandando esos tentadores labios.

Paso la lengua por los labios de Draco, separándolos para poder profundizando la lengua en la boca de Draco, encontrando el sabor de la embriagadora veela. Era consciente de que Draco estaba lloriqueando y gimiendo, los ruidos y sensaciones iban directamente a la ingle. Nunca se había sentido así con Fleur. Se alejo, sabiendo que tenia que parar antes de que llegara demasiado lejos, su pene dio un tirón a la vista de los labios hinchados y las pupilas fundidas de placer.

"Baño. Creo que antes de dejarse llevar. Tú, mi amor, podrías tentar a un santo y yo no soy santo. Hay tiempo para todo esto mas tarde."

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó con la sensación de una gran mano acariciando su vientre al descubierto debajo de su camiseta y la clara sensación de que estaba siendo observado. Volvió la cabeza y rápidamente se sonrojo al ver que Bill lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Creo que es hora de que hablemos ¿Eh? Ve y toma un baño mientras preparo el desayuno y luego hablamos."

Draco nerviosamente se ducho y se vistió casualmente. Estaba un temiendo mas que un poco esto. Y si la noche anterior había sido solo un sueño o si Bill no había querido decir lo que dijo. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué había estado en la cama de Draco esta mañana? ¿Qué pasa con Fleur?

Solo podía picotear el desayuno que Bill cocino, su nerviosismo a hablar afectaban su apetito. Por ultimo, empujo el plato. Miro a través de la mesa a Bill, que había despejado completamente el plato. Obviamente el no se preocupaba de la próxima charla.

"Bill, ¿Podemos terminar con esto?"

Bill se sorprendió un poco. "Draco, ¿Estas nervioso por esto? Solo vamos a tener una charla, no tienes nada de que preocuparte."

"¿Si no tengo nada de que preocuparme sobre lo de anoche? Había estado bajo la impresión de que…"

"¿Estabas bajo la impresión de que? ¿Qué estoy interesado en ti como algo más que un colega? Porque lo estoy."

"Entonces, ¿Qué fue anoche todo eso? No estoy ciego Bill, te vi y Fleur juntos." Draco no pudo ocultar la amargura en su voz.

Bill fue paciente al volver sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. "Te explique lo de anoche Draco y viste lo que paso con Legilimancia."

Draco asintió con la cabeza. "Ya lo se. Supongo que estoy teniendo dificultades para ajustar mi cabeza. Quiero decir que eres tu y esto es lo que he buscado por…"

"¿Lo que has querido desde hace meses?" Bill sabia que esta conversación no era fácil para Draco. Para empezar, tenia su orgullo, había que añadir el hecho de que era un Malfoy y un Slytherin y todo lo que era diez veces peor. Iba a tener que tomar la delantera en esto de otra manera iban a estar bailando alrededor de esto durante meses y Bill no quería eso. Iba a ser bastante difícil mantener una relación profesional por el mes siguiente hasta que Draco estuviera oficialmente fuera de la libertad condicional.

"Se que eres un veela, Draco. Lo he sabido desde hace meses. Hay ciertas cosas sobre ti que no encajaban, así que hice una investigación privada. Harry y Hermione me ayudaron. ¿Supongo que son las únicas personas que saben mas que tu y yo?"

Draco asintió con la cabeza, jugando con el mantel solo para tener que hacer algo. "Si, los dos saben. Nadie más. No era exactamente lo que quería dar a conocer, en particular con todo lo demás que había que tratar en mi sexto año."

Bill hizo una mueca. Sabía exactamente lo que Draco había tenido que lidiar durante su sexto año, debido a sus conversaciones durante todo el año. "¿Cómo te las arreglaste para ocultarlo mientras estabas trabajando en el Apocalipsis? Aunque supongo que era mas fácil esconderse de los muggles. No habrían sabido lo que estaban buscando, supongo."

"No. Era fácil para mí ocultar mi encanto de ellos. Había tenido mucha práctica durante ese año en Hogwarts y si mi control se deshacía entonces podía hacerlo pasar por haber bebido demasiado o tomar sustancias ilegales. Todo era demasiado fácil."

Bill estaba impresionado. "Tu control es bastante férreo. Estoy impresionado. Sin embargo, se ha deslizado en varias ocasiones desde que llegaste a Egipto. ¿Es debido a mi?" Draco lo miro como un conejo asustado atrapado ante los faros de un coche. "Se que soy tu compañero. Me di cuenta hace un tiempo. El control se desliza más cuando estas cerca de mí. Me he sentido atraído por ti durante meses, pero he estado en una posición un poco incomodo por ser tu mentor. No puedo ser visto con una relación contigo mientras sigas siendo mi aprendiz. Sin embargo, el próximo mes tu periodo de prueba habrá terminado y los duendes o te ofrecen un puesto permanente o no. He informado de que te tomen como miembro permanente del personal. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado. Con todo el problema de Fleur que ya no molestara."

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Pregunto Draco, era un poco mas que un susurro entrecortado.

"Digo que eres mi compañero y quiero aclararlo. Ahora, Draco. ¿Soy tu compañero?"

"Si. Eres mi compañero. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ¡Tu familia me odia! Tu ex – esposa me odia. No puedes recordar pero un poco más de un mes tú psicótica ex – esposa me dejo en el desierto para morir. Ella habría tenido éxito si no me hubieras puesto un hechizo de rastreo. Ha pasado todo el año enviándome Howlers, cartas llenas de veneno, utilizo poción Multijugos para hacerse pasar por mí. Se disfrazo como un obrero de la excavación y aprovecho la oportunidad para hechizarme y maldecirse, aterrizando en el hospital. ¿Cómo piensas vencer eso?"

"Fleur fue acompañada a la red Flu internacional anoche por la seguridad Cairo. Ella ha jurado que no nos molestara más. Además, la pista con Fleur esta en el titulo. Ella es mi ex – esposa. Eso significa que ya no tiene nada que decir en mi vida. En cuanto a mi familia, la mitad de ellos les agradas y la otra mitad solo puede estar de acuerdo."

Draco se sonrojo y sonrió con las palabras de Bill finalmente comenzó a hundirse. El hombre que amaba lo quería de vuelta y estaba diciendo que quería una relación con él. Estaba casi mareado por la felicidad.

"Hay varias otras cosas que necesitas tener en cuenta antes de tomar una decisión."

"Bill, soy un veela. Si no estoy contigo estoy destinado a vivir por mi mismo. Nunca pudo ser verdaderamente feliz a menos que este con mi pareja y para eso estoy dispuesto a hacer frente. Si te hace sentir mejor, aunque luego me dices."

Bill sonrió. Tal vez la divulgación de este conocimiento no iba a ser tan desastroso como lo había temido. "El ataque de Fenrir me ha dejado con ciertas inclinaciones… en la época de luna llena tengo una… supongo voraz apetito sexual es una forma agradable de decirlo."

Draco estaba carmesí por ahora. "Bill, creo que te dije anoche, pero soy virgen. Hasta anoche nunca había dado un beso. Realmente no puedo decir que tengo sentimientos de cualquier manera sobre la situación."

Bill respiro un suspiro de alivio. "Muy bien. En ese caso, ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de una fecha? ¿Podríamos hacer otro intento de cena?" Tomo la mano de Draco y tiro de él alrededor de la mesa hasta su regazo. No pudo resistirse a la capturar ligeramente los sensuales labios en un suave beso, sonriendo mientras Draco ronroneo un poco. Había oído una vez que una veela lo hacia cuando eran felices, pero Fleur nunca lo había hecho.

Tenia que mandar una carta a Gringotts informándoles del cambio de situación en su relación.

Diciembre…

Draco suspiro de alivio mientras caminaba a través de la puerta de la casita blanca que ahora vivía con Bill. Había estado en diferentes bibliotecas de Alejandría (la antigua colección muggles podría haberse perdido por el fuego, pero la biblioteca mágica seguía de pie, con cientos de años de libros, pergaminos y rollos) para un par de días a hacer algunas investigaciones y se puso muy aliviado de volver a casa. Esta pequeña cabaña en las afueras de El Cairo y cerca de Giza, donde estaban la mayoría de las pirámides, era mas un hogar para él que Malfoy Manor y hasta Hogwarts nunca lo había sido. Ahora lo único que quería era un buen baño para eliminar la suciedad de viajar, algo de comida y la cama cálida y cómoda que compartía con su amante.

"¿Bill? ¡Estoy en casa!"

Sonrió cuando Bill salió de la cocina, tirando un viejo delantal azul hecho jirones, con una amplia sonrisa extendiéndose a través de su rostro cuando vio a Draco.

"Justo a tiempo, la cena esta lista. Pensé que tal ves quisieras algo cuando volvieras. ¿Cómo va la investigación?"

"Va bien. Creo que he encontrado cierta información que podría ser útil. Los duendes deberían estar contentos por los menos. Puede ser que ayude con los nuevos artefactos que Nico encontró el otro día."

Bill sonrió con aire ausente a las palabras de Draco, su mente preocupada por lo que iba a hacer una vez que hubieran comido. "Eso es genial. Come de lo contrario se pondrá frio."

No paso mucho tiempo para comer. Draco estaba muriendo de hambre, haber sido encerrado en los archivos durante la mayor parte de los últimos días antes de hacer el vieja de regreso. Él solo había empujado su silla hacia atrás para ir a correr por un baño cuando Bill puso una mano y lo detuvo.

"Espera un minuto. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. He estado pensando en esto durante unos tres meses y tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado para el ultimo mes."

Los ojos de Draco estaban muy abiertos y brillantes con una mezcla de curiosidad y expectación. "¿Bill de que estas hablando?" Sus ojos estaban prácticamente fuera cuando Bill saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo y la abrió antes de ponerla sobre la mesa entre los dos. "Eso es un anillo de compromiso."

Bill sonrió, disfrutando viendo a Draco. "Si, es un anillo de compromiso. Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Te amo y se que me amas. Ya he probado el matrimonio una vez y no funciono, pero estoy bastante seguro de la segunda vez es la segura. Quiero el tipo de matrimonio de mis padres. Quiero ser amigos y amantes. Quiero saber que mi esposo me ama y respeta. Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo tener eso contigo. Quiero que el 'final feliz' contigo y quiero esta ultima relación. Estoy con esto para siempre. Te amo y quiero casarme contigo. Así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te casas conmigo?"

La mandíbula de Draco cayó. "¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

En gesto de Bill mantuvo su mano fuera, una sonrisa del millón de dólares en su rostro. "Si, me casare contigo. Si, si, definitivamente si."

Bill se echo a reír mientras deslizaba el anillo de oro sencillo engastado con un diamante impresionante en el dedo anular de Draco. Sabia que los dos estaban sonriendo como idiotas, pero no le importaba. Estaba completamente en la luna cuando atrajo la mano adornada con el anillo a sus labios, besándola.

"Hay un baño esperando por ti." Bill siguió jugando con la mano de Draco y el dedo con el anillo. "Hay un encanto de calefacción que lo mantiene a la temperatura adecuada."

Draco miro tímidamente a través de sus pestañas a su amante, no, su prometido. "¿Vas a venir conmigo. Te he echado de meno."

"¿Cómo puedo decir no a eso?"

Mientras Draco se fue al pequeño cuarto de baño que estaba eclipsado por la gran bañera independiente que estaba llena de vapor de agua todo lo que podía pensar era que había conseguido por fin todo lo que había deseado.

La madriguera…

Draco trago saliva cuando finalmente quedo fuera de la madriguera y se estremeció, acostumbrándose a las temperaturas frías de Inglaterra después de los climas templados de Egipto. No podía creer que iba a pasar la navidad con la familia su novio, no prometido, y en realidad tenía miedo. La mayoría de la familia Weasley todavía lo rechazaba y no solo estarían todos los hermanos Weasley sino que todas sus parejas e hijos, así como la tía Muriel, la jefa de familia. Como si supiera de sus nervios, Bill pasó un brazo por los hombros y sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

"No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien. Ignora a mamá, Percy, Fred y Ron. Harry, Hermione y Ginny estarán allí para que puedas hablar y también lo hará Charlie. Sabes de todos ellos un poco."

Draco asintió, sintiéndose muy fuera de lugar. Esto era completamente diferente a Egipto y Gringotts. Loa duendes no se preocupan en particular quien trabajando por ellos, siempre y cuando sus empleados trajeran el oro y Draco había demostrado con creces sus credenciales y habilidades a los demás miembros de su equipo. Le habían ofrecido un puesto permanente en el equipo y lo habían aceptado de buena gana. Ahora, como Bill proponía, todo en su vida parecía ir bien. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era sobrevivir este día de fiesta. Solo sabia que su padre (y probablemente todos sus antepasados) iban a estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas con el pensamiento de buen grado de un Malfoy y un Weasley mucho menos ser el novio de uno. Se sintió aliviado solo porque Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Charlie estarían allí. Por lo menos ellos garantizarían una recepción amistosa.

Bill dejo que su brazo de deslizara del hombro de Draco ya que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal, tomando la mano de Draco tiro de él hacia la casa. A pesar de sus palabras de confianza minutos antes a Draco, Bill no estaba completamente convencido de que iba a funcionar. Una parte de él deseaba que se hubieran quedado en Egipto, pero amaba la navidad en la Madriguera, con su familia y ahora que Draco había aceptado su propuesta iban a tener que acostumbrarse a la idea de que Draco estaba aquí para quedarse. Sabía que Draco estaba nervioso. En realidad, estaba aterrorizado, probablemente era la mejor palabra. Había estado paranoico acerca de los regalos que había comprado y como la gente iba a responder al verlo allí. Los dos habían comprado los regalos para Molly y Arthur, Percy y su familia, Ron y George, pero Draco había comprado sus propios regalos para el resto de los invitados. Sentía la suficiente confianza de saber muy bien que comprarle a los demás (Charlie, Harry, Hermione y Ginny).

Bill no se molesto en llamar a la puerta, sino que simplemente la abrió y entro, Draco tropezó un poco detrás de él. Draco miro a su alrededor con curiosidad. Esto era todo lo contrario de la mansión donde había crecido, pero se encontró mas que un poco envidioso de la calidez y amor de la casa y emanaba contenidos. A juzgar por el ruido procedente de la sala a la que Bill estaba guiando hacia lo que era la parte mas profunda. Estaba en lo cierto. Al entrar en la habitación vio que tenía razón, todos y cada uno de los Weasley estaba en la habitación. Oyó un fuerte grito de "¡Bill!" y luego Bill estaba siendo abrazado por una mujer que reconoció como Molly Weasley. Luego fue el momento en que Molle lo vio. Bill, obviamente, quería darle a su familia un ataque al corazón mientras se ponía delante de Draco, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y presionando un beso en su sien.

"Mamá, papá, Weasley y todos los demás, me gustaría presentarles a Draco; mi novio."

Se hizo un silencio total y absoluto por un minuto, donde la tensión era tan densa que podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. Entonces se desato el infierno.

Al final de la tarde, Draco se encontró increíblemente aliviado de no haber llegado hasta la víspera de navidad y deseando aun estar en Egipto. Fue una completa pesadilla. Molly se negó a hablar con él y Arthur parecía dividido entre hacer un esfuerzo para conocer al hombre que se convertiría en su último hijo-por-ley y mantener a su esposa feliz. También estaba siendo ignorado por Ron y George, así como Percy y su familia. Se había dejado de preguntarse si en realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto al aceptar casarse con Bill. En un intento de hacer que se sintiera mejor Hermione y Ginny le habían dicho (y no con alegría en el caso de Ginny) que la mayor parte de la familia había odiado a Fleur al principio, pero se las arreglo para ganárselos. Draco había respondido con ironía que Fleur no había sido prácticamente un mortífago que había trabajado a su favor. Había sido inmensamente agradecido por Harry y Charlie (así como las niñas), que estaban dispuestos a hablar con él y le hicieron la noche soportable.

Había estado muy aliviado cuando todo el mundo se había ido a la cama por la noche. Él y Bill compartían la antigua habitación de Bill con Charlie y él sabia que Bill y Molly harían una enorme pelea por compartir habitación. Sin embargo, tanto Bill y Charlie argumentaron que no pasaba nada y estuvo de acuerdo, simplemente para mantener la paz en navidad. Esa pelea había sido nada en comparación cuando anunciaron su compromiso. Había un silencio ensordecedor antes de que la madre de todos los argumentos se hubiera desatado, acompañada por el estruendo de ollas y sartenes en la cocina.

Bill espero hasta que el suave ronquido anuncio que Charlie estaba dormido, para pulsar un suave beso en la parte posterior del cuello de Draco antes de hablar.

"Tienes que dejar de sentirte culpable. Nada de esto fue tu culpa. No ayuda tu herencia y definitivamente no ayuda que caigas de amor. No puedes cambiar el hecho de ser un Malfoy y quienes eran tus padres. Lo más importante, tienes que recordar que nada de eso me importa. Te amo. Solo tenemos que aguantar unos días más y luego volveremos a casa. Ahora solo tienes que tratar de relajarte y dormir un poco; mañana no va a ser un día fácil."

Draco asintió con la cabeza y se empujo al calor del pecho ancho detrás de él, saboreando el fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura. Volvió la cabeza y beso la parte superior del pecho de Bill.

"Buenas noches Bill. Te amo."

Sintió un contestador beso presionando su templo. "Te amo demasiado mi dragón."


	3. Chapter 3

**nota de la autora: **la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen.

**La historia pertenece a VIX - SPES y tengo su autorizacion.**

**Resumen: **después de que su matrimonio termino en divorcio y de haber regresado a Egipto, Bill Weasley nunca espero enamorarse de otra veela en forma de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo tres<strong>

Egipto, abril 2002…

Draco sonrió feliz mientras abrazaba a Hermione antes de abrazar a Harry rápidamente. Desde que se había trasladado a Egipto para ocupar el puesto de Gringotts había restablecido su tentativa de amistad con Harry y Hermione, y había ido de viento en popa. Era más de una amistad que había tenido con cualquiera de los Slytherin de su año. A menudo lo llamaban por Flu cuando no estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo, pero aparte de que se escribían cada dos semanas. Fue por eso que Draco se sorprendió tanto de verlos aquí.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pensé que en su última carta dijiste que estabas demasiado ocupado como para salir por varios meses. Pensé que había demasiados plazas en la universidad."

Ambos sonreían como idiotas y Draco tenia un poco de pánico.

"Estamos muy ocupados, pero tenemos algunas noticias para ti que son demasiado grandes para decírtelas en una carta o llamada Flu."

Draco los miro confundido, pero les llevo hasta la cocina y les sirvió unos tragos antes de sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. Cuando no decían la información, levanto una ceja a ellos, confiando en la instrucción en el arte que había recibido de su padrino.

Estaba en lo cierto.

Curiosamente, fue Harry quien cedió primero. "No quiero decir que estamos haciendo esto en caso de que no funcione; no queremos que te hagas ilusiones y luego molestarte porque el Ministerio te ha jodido."

"Harry, deja de hablar en círculos y habla español. Mejor aun, deja que Hermione me explique."

Hermione se rio cuando la mandíbula de Harry se cerro audiblemente y puso mala cara. "Harry. Detén los pucheros. Ok Draco, tu sabes que Harry hizo todo lo que trabajamos para conseguir que el profesor Snape fuera perdonado y dieran la orden de Merlín. Bueno, él decidió que necesitaba un nuevo proyecto para mascotas y erm, bueno, para ser francos, te eligió a ti."

La cabeza de Harry dio un vuelco en la mesa de madera. "Eso no es exactamente la menor manera de describirlo Mione."

"Que quieres decir, ¿Qué me escogió para ser su próximo proyecto favorito?" El tono de Draco era ártico.

"Tal vez seria mejor explicar esto Mione. Incluso mejor, lee estos Draco y si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntar al final."

Harry empujo una carpeta bastante grande de papeles sobre la mesa para Draco y el rubio se sorprendió al ver su nombre y el sello oficial del Ministerio estampada en el centro de la carpeta marrón sin pretensiones. Poco a poco empezó a leer los documentos en el interior de un extremo a otro antes de volver y leer de nuevo. Por ultimo, miro a la pareja con ojos entrecerrados.

"Expliquen."

Harry suspiro y se paso una mano por el pelo y se ajusto las gafas antes de empezar a hablar. "Ok, bueno, Hermione y yo nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con la forma en que el Ministerio te ha tratado después de la guerra. Sentimos que hayas sido tratado con tanta dureza como los hombres y mujeres que habían sido mortífagos durante toda su vida a pesar de que nunca fueron marcados. Por lo tanto, sentimos que las reparaciones que el Ministerio exigió estaban completamente fuera de orden. Hemos estado trabajando con el Ministerio tratando de conseguir… bien, supongo que la mejor manera de describirlo es como la justicia para ti. El papeleo entra en detalle pero en esencia, Malfoy Manor, las bóvedas Malfoy y las tres cuartas partes de la fortuna de la familia Malfoy se devolverá. La mansión y las bóvedas han sido objeto de búsqueda por el Ministerios y todo, dentro de lo razonable, que se clasifico como 'oscuro' se ha eliminado. Todo lo demás, lo demás te pertenece."

Observaron y esperaron que Draco simplemente sentado, sin decir nada, solo procesando lo que acababan de decir.

"¿Draco? ¿Vas a decir algo?"

"¿Todo devuelto? ¿Tengo casi todo de nuevo?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que algo de esta magnitud iba a tomar un tiempo para decidirse. "Si."

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado a que Draco balbuceara un agradecimiento y rápidamente echara a llorar, huyendo de la cocina. Los dos se vieron con incredulidad antes de que Hermione se levantara y lo siguiera, lanzando instrucciones a Harry por encima del hombro.

"¡Harry! Ve por Bill y dile que venga. Draco lo necesita."

Harry gruño mientras se habría camino hacia la chimenea y el bote de polvos Flu. "Sangre Veela. Demasiado emocional, maldita la suerte de ellos."

Mayo…

Percy parpadeo cuando el calor del mediterráneo lo golpeo como un muro, ya que salió de la estación internacional de la red Flu. No había vuelto a Egipto desde el viaje de hace ocho años. Pero estaba intrigado de ver la nueva excavación que Bill estaba trabajando. Tenía la esperanza de que Bill se reuniera con ellos en la estación de red Flu, pero habían recibido un mensaje antes de salir de Londres, diciendo que Bill iba a estar retrasado, pero con un poco de suerte Draco estaría allí para hacerles frente.

Percy no estaba realmente seguro de que pensar con que Bill y Draco consiguieran casarse. Había evitado al rubio como la peste en navidad cuando Bill lo trajo a casa, con la esperanza de que el 'compromiso' no durara y a Bill le volvieran a sus sentidos. Era mayo ahora y la forma en que Hermione había estado hablando el fin de semana anterior, la boda se fijo para junio. Ahora, Percy seria el primero en admitir que había complicado las cosas con su familia, pero había encontrado su camino de regreso al redil y estuvo a su lado durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Había estado al lado de Fred cuando murió y el incidente lo había dejado completa y absolutamente devastado. También recordó al Draco de la escuela y lo imbécil que había sido con todo el mundo.

Un tirón en su mano trajo su atención de nuevo a su esposa embarazada y a su pequeña hija. Molly estaba tirando de su mano y apuntando hacia alguien en la multitud. Percy levanto la vista para ver una familiar cabeza rubia corriendo hacia ellos a través de la calle llena de gente. Se armo de valor, no del todo seguro de cómo se iban a ir.

Draco jadeaba un poco al llegar a la pequeña familia. Termino encima de tener que permanecer mas tiempo en el lugar de excavación de la que había esperado y había llegado tarde a salir a conocer a la familia de Bill ya que su novio estaba atrapado aun en la excavación. Estaba algo nervioso sobre eso, pero se aseguro de que era un Malfoy y después de todo lo que había pasado esto no era nada.

"¿Percy? Lo siento llego tarde. Hemos encontrado algo nuevo en la excavación y hemos discutido tanto con los duendes y con los empleadores de Harry y profesores preguntando si es posible venir aquí. Creemos que hemos encontrado esta conectado con el parsel y Harry sigue siendo la única persona que puede hablar y leerlo."

Se volvió para sonreír a Audrey y a la pequeña Molly, la acción transformo completamente sus facciones. "Lo siento mucho, he olvidado mis modales. Creo que no me presente correctamente en navidad. Soy Draco Malfoy y tú debes ser Audrey Weasley. Esta pequeña princesa debe ser la pequeña señorita Molly."

Molly se rio mientras Draco se inclino y le beso la mano antes de repetir la acción con su madre. A Molly le gustaba ese hombre. Era bonito y él la trataba como a las princesas en su libro de cuentos. Ella con gusto le cogió la mano cuando comenzó a guiarlos a través de la multitud.

"Se que te ha enviado un mensaje pero Bill todavía quería que lo disculparas. Va a reunirse con nosotros en casa tan pronto como pueda. Pensábamos que íbamos a comer esta noche en caso de que todos estábamos cansados después del viaje. El calor tiene un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse. Bill tuvo que enseñarme varios hechizos y darme pociones para no quemarme hasta las cenizas." Draco volvió a sonreír a Percy y Audrey. "Espero que no te importe quedarte con nosotros en la casa, Bill pensó que seria mas agradable para ti permanecer con nosotros que quedarse en un hotel."

Audrey respondió por los dos cuando se hizo evidente que Percy era incapaz de hablar. Por su parte, Percy estaba sorprendido por la diferencia entre el Draco que conocía y el Draco que estaba delante de él en este preciso momento. Había desaparecido el adolescente huraño que canaliza a su padre y el objetivo de seguir sus pasos. En cambio, aquí era un moreno, hombre amable, joven encantador que había cautivado ya a su hija. Tuvo la sensación de que iba a ser una semana interesante.

Una semana después, Percy se encontró mirando con cariño como la oferta de su hija en una despedida con lágrimas de su 'tío' Bill y 'tío' Draco. Había tardado menos de un par de días para Molly conceder a Draco el titulo de tío y estaba muy obsesionada con el hombre que iba a unirse a su familia el próximo mes. Esto se debía posiblemente al hecho de que Draco se había permitido cada capricho y la trato como una princesa. En muchos aspectos, era mejor con ella que sus tíos de sangre. Percy se había encontrado con que le gustaba Draco sin realmente pensar en ello. Cuando llego a conocer al hombre mas joven se dio cuenta de que había crecido hasta simplemente, algo que no había sido realmente capaz de hacer mientras sus padres estaban vivos. Con esta comprensión, se encontró con que ya no podía oponerse a la boda. El cortó periodo de tiempo que había convivido con ellos que había visto a Bill mucho más feliz con Draco de lo que había sido con Fleur y que era una sociedad más igualitaria, tenían los mismos intereses para empezar. Sabía que a pesar de las objeciones de su madre, estaría en la boda de Bill, siempre que fuera, y él seria feliz por los dos novios.

Se dio la vuelta por un toque en su hombro para ver a un sonriente Bill y no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de vuelta.

"Gracias por esta semana Bill, a ambos. Ha sido maravilloso y tanto Audrey y yo hemos disfrutado. Creo que es evidente que Molle ha disfrutado. Ella esta muy obsesionada con tu novio."

La cara de Bill tomo un cariz mas serio. "¿Vas a estar en mi boda? ¿Apruebas mi casamiento con Draco?"

Percy asintió con la cabeza. "Si voy a estar allí, los tres vamos a estar. Después de esta semana me parece que no tengo ninguna objeción a su próxima boda. Todavía tienes que enfrentar batalla cuesta arriba con los demás miembros de la familia sin embargo. Tenemos que irnos ahora, el traslador esta a punto de partir. ¡Molly, ven aquí!"

La pequeña pelirrojo salto con su mano entrelazado con la de Draco antes de colocarla sobre la tela del pantalón de Percy. Mientras lo hacia, Percy se encontró haciendo algo que nunca había previsto. Extendió la mano y estrecho la mano de Draco.

"Fue un placer conocerte bien Draco y nos vemos en la boda."

Cuando los tres de ellos se acercaron y tocaron el traslador, Percy escucho débilmente a Draco quejarse. "¿Por qué todo el mundo parece saber cosas acerca de mi propia boda cuando yo no se nada?"

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, 09 de junio… cumpleaños 22 de Draco…

Draco sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sus dedos trazaban la mesa familiar de antigüedades en el estudio de su padre. Cuatro años había pensado que su vida había terminado. Nunca imagino que iba a casarse en su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, en particular por el hombre que era su compañero. Pensó brevemente acerca de Bill que estaba en la madriguera hablando con su madre en un intento de persuadirla a asistir a la boda. Molle se oponía todavía a la boda al igual que George y Ron. Todos los demás de la familia le había agradaba Draco y como eran realmente felices por la pareja. Todavía estaba incrédulo de que se iba a casar en su casa y sabia que se había avergonzado de si mismo cuando se entero.

*** FLASHBACK ***

Draco había regresado a la pequeña casa que ahora compartía con Bill, con la intención de preparar la cena para su amante cuando él regresara a su casa ya que Bill había sido convocado para dar información a los duendes. Había estado completamente sorprendido por una Hermione que le esperaba, con una abultada carpeta en la mesa frente a ella.

"¡Hermione! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

La bruja sonrió y dio unas palmadas en la carpeta. "He traído todos los detalles para tu boda. Se que tu y Bill no querían tener todos los problemas así que ofrecí mis servicios a Bill y acepto."

"¿Estas tratando de decirme que has arreglado mi boda para mi? ¿No tengo que hacer nada?"

Hermione sonrió a su deleite. "No, todo esta arreglado, solo quiero la aprobación de todos los detalles. Una vez hecho esto, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a Twilfit y Tatting para un ajuste de tu túnica el día antes de la boda."

"¿Y para cuando es precisamente mi boda?" Draco arqueo las cejas de una manera que recordaba a Hermione a su antiguo profesor de pociones.

"09 de junio, poco mas de un mes a partir de ahora." Vio con asombro como Draco tenia claramente niebla en los ojos, algo que nunca hubiera esperado antes de llegar a conocerlo. "Bill dijo que tendría algún significado para ti."

Draco asintió con la cabeza. "El 09 de junio va a ser mi cumpleaños numero 22. Es también el primer aniversario desde que admitió que nos amábamos."

Hermione le sonrió a lo que vio como el romance de todo antes llegara al grano. "Las flores se mantienen al mínimo – solo rosa blanca, lirios y gardenias. Toda la comida esta siendo atendida por alguien que Andrómeda recomienda, aquí están los menús. Los trajes son el tradicional blanco y convenientemente adaptados para satisfacerte incluso a ti. Bill ha ordenado un sacerdote y ha sido considerado adecuado. Creo que llevo a cabo ceremonia para veelas antes. Aquí están los dibujos de cómo va a estar decorado todo, muy simplista. No como la ultima vez, la encantadora vinculación en el mismo terreno."

"Todo esto esta muy bien Hermione, ¿Dónde me voy a casar realmente?" Draco la amaba, que hizo realidad pero Hermione le podía decir loca a veces.

"Ehh… por favor no me mates por esto pero tevasacasarenmalfoymanor."

La mandíbula de Draco cayó. El no esperaba eso. Hermione dijo. "Espero que no te ofendas, pero se que tus padres se casaron allí y he visto algunas fotos muy similar a la de ellos."

Draco había estado patéticamente agradecido (y también emocional); Hermione había sida capaz de mirar mas allá de lo que sus padres habían hecho y recordó que eran simplemente sus padres.

*** FIN FLASHBACK ***

Salió de sus recuerdos ya que un golpe en la puerta y la voz de Harry. "¿Draco? Es hora de prepararse."

La madriguera, el mismo día…

Mientras Draco se perdía en sus recuerdos de su casa de la infancia, Bill ya estaba vestido con sus ropas de boda, hasta había hecho una visita a su propia casa de la infancia en un ultimo intento de persuadir a su madre para que fuera a su boda. Molly seguía obstinada y negándose a cumplir con Draco, ya que todavía no podía ver más allá de su apellido a pesar de que el resto de la familia asistía. Incluso la tía abuela Muriel había pronunciado su satisfacción por la elección de Bill por su pareja. Ron y George habían sido los mas reacios de todos ellos, pero habían hecho un esfuerzo por el bien de Bill (algunos mas adicionales, la persuasión de Hermione en el caso de Ron) y si bien no necesariamente con Draco estaban contentos de que él fuera feliz. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de convencer a su madre.

Llamo a la puerta, Charlie justo detrás de él, antes de entrar y encontró a su madre en la sala de estar.

"¿Mamá?"

La cabeza de Molly se volvió. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Creía que estabas casándote con el pequeño mortífago hoy?"

La cara de Bill se volvió aun mas seria y Charlie hizo una mueca. Eso no iba a ser bastante.

"Es suficiente mamá. Ya he tenido suficiente de esto, estas actuando como un niño. Déjame decirte algunas cosas sobre Draco. Para empezar, él tiene un nombre y no es 'pequeño mortífago', es Draco. Su padre pudo haber sido la mano derecha de Voldemort pero Draco nunca fue un mortífago, nunca estuvo marcado. Si, dejo entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts, pero no lo hizo porque quería. Lo hizo para tratar de complacer a su padre. Un estúpido error le costo todo mamá. Paso los EXTASIS con calificaciones más altas que Hermione pero es un don nadir porque nadie quiso contratarlo. Entro en el mundo muggle, pero el único trabajo que pudo conseguir fue como stripper. Él hacia de stripping en el bar cuando lo encontré mamá."

La cara de Molly palideció, con los labios apretados y Bill se pregunto si se había suavizado un poco.

"Él es una veela mamá y soy su compañero. Es mas sangre pura que Fleur y ambos sabíamos que éramos compañeros. Se que como llego Fleur y que ha sido bienvenida aquí, pero ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le ha hecho a Draco? Ella enviaba Howlers y sobres llenos de veneno. Ella se hizo pasar por un miembro de la excavación y lo ataco. Ella lo dejo en el desierto para morir mamá y cayo en el hospital durante dos semanas. Ella no es racional. Tomo Multijugos para hacerse pasar por Draco y tratar de seducirme. Ella estuvo a punto de arruinar cualquier oportunidad posible de una relación que pude haber tenido con Draco."

Él vio llegar la comprensión a su madre y como caía su mandíbula ligeramente a medida que poco a poco empezó a entender las cosas que había hecho Fleur, diciendo que amaba a Bill. Siguió adelante, sabiendo que iba a convencer a su madre, ahora era su mejor tiro.

"Mamá, se que no estas contenta con esto, pero por favor considéralo… ¿Por mi? Soy más feliz de lo que he sido y mucho se lo puedo atribuir a Draco. Nos vamos a casar hoy y realmente me encantaría que estuvieras allí. Incluso si no estas completamente satisfecha con el hecho de que nos vamos a casar por favor ¿Podrias venir solo por mi? Papá estará allí y el resto de la familia; todos ellos a excepción de Ron y George aprueban a Draco y aceptan que voy a casarme." Bill se adelanto y tomo la mano de Molly, presionando ligeramente. "Draco apenas tiene alguna familia mamá. Mortífago o no, sus padres fueron asesinados, así como su padrino y la mayoría de sus amigos. La única familia que le queda es Andrómeda Tonks y Teddy Lupin. Las únicas otras personas que irán serán algunos de nuestros colegas de Egipto y nuestra familia. ¿Mamá?"

Bill compartió una mirada esperanzada con Charlie y su padrino se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa irónica. No se sabía lo que su mamá estaba pensando; los pelirrojos eran siempre tan volátiles, nunca se podía predecir lo que harían. Ambos saltaron al oír el chasquido de las agujas de tejer de detuvo.

"¿Mamá?" Bill estaba esperando contra toda esperanza que había sido capaz de apelar a la naturaleza maternal de su mamá.

"Bueno, no se que voy a usar. No es como si pudiera llevar la túnica que cuando te casaste con Fleur y no creo que ninguna de mis otras túnicas fueran lo suficientemente buenas. Tal vez una de las que lleve cuando Ron se graduó de la Academia de Aurores." Molly ya estaba empezando a agitar todo, ahora que su decisión había sido tomada.

Charlie sonrió y dio un paso adelante hacia el lugar de la unión y puso un pequeño paquete que Hermione había encantado en sus manos cuando salían de Malfoy Manor. "Creo que encontraras que Hermione ha atendido cualquier eventualidad. Ella empujo estos a medida que salían de la mansión. Tengo la sensación de que ella compro un vestido nuevo con la esperanza de que ibas a venir. Sigue, sigue y sigue cambiando, la boda inicia en un par de horas."

Los dos sonrieron a su madre que salió corriendo de la habitación, murmurando acerca del pelo y no tener un regalo de bodas. Tal vez ahora las cosas estaban sin problemas por primera vez en el curso de la relación de Bill y Draco.

Bill espero con ansiedad en uno de los jardines de Malfoy Manor a Draco para llevar a fin su ceremonia para seguir adelante. Tuvo que admitir que Hermione había hecho un trabajo hermoso. El anochecer estaba cayendo y solo ponía en relieve la belleza de la simple decoración, el esquema de color simple y jardines engalanados con flores, cintas y pequeñas velitas. Había estado un poco preocupado acerca del lado de invitados de Draco para la boda serian totalmente diezmados, pero para su alivio la mayoría de sus colegas de Gringotts habían vuelto y se unieron a los familiares restantes de Draco, Andrómeda Tonks y Teddy Lupin. A ellos se le unió la persona que Draco había pedido ser su padrino, Harry. Charlie estaba una vez mas actuando como el padrino de Bill. Bill volvió a mirar a su propia familia y varios amigos que habían llenado su lado de asientos y sonrió a su madre que se sentó en la primera fila. Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando una suave música lleno el aire y Draco apareció, viéndose absolutamente impresionante en su túnica blanca.

Ambos estaban muy conscientes de cada palabra dicha por el sacerdote al pasar la ceremonia, hablando sus votos y la firma en el registro hasta que dijo las palabras que ambos habían estado esperando ansiosamente.

"Ahora están legalmente casados y puede besar al novio."

Draco se alzo de puntillas para besar a Bill y así estar totalmente rodeado por los brazos de Bill, bajo ligeramente y le besaron sin sentido. No importaban los besos que habían compartido a través de los últimos doce meses, este mecía suavemente el corazón. Él vagamente oía los fuertes sollozos de una mujer y se dio cuenta de que era Molly Weasley. Ella no podía estar totalmente de acuerdo con la pareja a casarse pero ella había sido afectada por el romance del evento.

A medida que se dirigían a la recepción, aceptando los buenos deseos de sus invitados y compartiendo los más dulces besos, nunca se dieron cuanta de la figura de pie en las sombras, dándose cuenta de la felicidad absoluta de los dos hombres produjo la perdida de la suya. La salida de Fleur paso desapercibida, ya que en la penumbra de la tarde, los recién casados salieron cubiertos de flores, la pista de baile a la luz de la velas para su primer baile como una pareja casada.

FIN


End file.
